Fight for you
by Enchanted15
Summary: Trinity has never been smitten by anyone really until she meets him and there's something about her that makes him really want to change for the better. Yet sometimes the worst thing you can possibly do to someone is hurt the person they love most.
1. Lock up

Jon's POV

Getting up I walk over to the bathroom to get ready to go to training . Just looking in the mirror of my huge condo at my worn out face. I don't even know why I'm here and I'm alone .

Walking into the nxt arena I go to start my pre workouts then going to work into the ring. Walking into the ring I already see Bill my twin brother josh and ... I wasn't sure who the girl was.

"Hey wassup guys" I say walking up to the

ring "Sup uce " says Josh and Bill

"Oh and this is Trinity would know her if you weren't always hiding"

Stepping forward holding out her hand "hi nice to finally see the other half of the usos"she says

"You 2 pair up and uce is done here"

After training I was feeling sore all over as I was walking to my car I see Trinity climbing into her Range Rover and I had to admit she looked extremely good. She had her hair down wavy long and a dark tank top with a dark blue sports bra with her tights I and Adidas .There was something about her though.

Trinitys POV

Walking into the local breakfest spot to meet the girls (Eva,Nikki,Brie, and Nattie)

"Boo over here" turning my head to see Eva calling me down at the end of the booth next to Eva I was quickly bombarded with questions.

"So what's with and that Uso the other day? "Says Nikki

"Nothing just training he's a really sweet guy"I replied looking at the menu

"Okay..." Eva said not believing me.

"Whatever we are happy if your happy " says Brie followed by a "yeah" from Nattie.

I liked Jon there was way more to him that I wanted to know

Okay so that was the first chapter, please be nice this is my first story.


	2. LA nights

Some of the Superstars are going by their real names Josh is Jey uso ,Nick is Dolphin Ziggler and Joe is Roman Reigns

2 weeks later

It was Tuesday night at The Staples Center, the superstars backstage were getting ready for a Smackdown taping and if you weren't in the cards tonight then you were hanging around and watching. Jon wasn't really looking forward to showing up but after having a serious talk with Stephanie Mchanon he was told to be more involved in the business like most superstars.

Nikki Bella's POV

Watching Trin and Jon was like walking paint dry. They were clearly hot together from what I've been seeing. Me and Cameron had been watching them at training how he slightly whispers in her ear when he's fixing her stance while practicing maneuvers. They have to get together they just need some bella magic.

Getting on the phone I sent out a text to some of the guys telling them to meet up with us after the show.

To : Josh ,Nick,Drew,Darren ,Titus and Joe

Hey boys tonight a lot of the divas are going out to hang at the Diner on Billford so be there and can someone tell Jon I don't have his number.

-Nikki Bella

Jon's POV

Watching a match from backstage I was immediately annoyed when I felt a small figure run into me .

"Yo watch" I began to chastise before I saw who it was,helping her up "Oh sorry Trin".

"Um its ok I wasn't paying attention" she said looking down at herself.

Lifting her chin to look at me, I was all for those big puppy brown eyes " So are you going out later the guys were telling me about it?"

"Yeah I'll be there" becoming more interested in the get together.

"Ok I'll see you there" Jon said going to get his stuff out the locker room since the main event was over.

At the diner

Everyone was there and eating talking and having fun. The only one who wasn't there was Jon, who clearly said he would be there which was a major upset to Trin. When Jon finally walked through the door in a long sleeve Under Armor shirt and Black sweatpants Trinity had this girly smirk on her face. Walking towards her his eyes on her the whole way there Jon stopped by the end of the booth were she was sitting stooping down so only she could hear him whispering in her ear.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked her smiling when he saw her nod.

Following her out Jon was definitely checking her out in her black cut off tank with her black skinny jeans and her young and reckless flannel around her waist topped of with her timberland boots.

Letting him lead her to his car Jon opened the passenger door his BMW .A lot of the superstars and divas had money they just did big in different ways.

"So where are we going" she asked looking over him.

"My favorite place in LA" he said pulling out into the LA night.

Trinitys POV

Sitting on the hood of car,me and Jon were at the most beautiful place I had ever seen. On some abandoned hiking mountain you could see all of LA,just amazing.

"You come here often?"

"Only when I'm in LA and I try to come here on my off days as much as possible so you could say yeah I guess."

"And why are we here?" I ask watching as he sat beside me with this look in his eyes.

"To talk, I guess"he said stepping and placing himself between my legs which made me incredibly nervous but felt right.

"What we don't talk enough at training?"

"I guess not" he said wrapping his hands around my waist.

Running my hands through my dark brown hair, I place my hands around his bringing his head closer to mine.

"So,what now?" I ask him, but without any hesitation his lips crashed to mine.

No ones POV

Asking for permission licking her lips Trinity opened as his hands secured themselves tightly around her waist. That night Trin and Jon didn't have sex but he did get her number and he was going to use it to his full advantage.

Jon and Trin are getting heated on the good of his car. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Jon's not much of a socializer.


	3. A New Side

Sorry you guys about all the typos. The auto correct is really making hard.

Trinity had been walking backstage wandering while she had time before the show started when she seen Jon and Josh arguing in the hallway. Storming off towards her way Jon was briefly passing by Trinity when she lightly grabbed his arm to see what was wrong only for him to snatch it away from her .

"Get the fuck off of me"he cursed at her. She didn't know what was wrong with but it really pissed her off on how he was acting towards her after what had happened that night in L.A .

After the show Trinity had not seen once glimpse of Jon and it was really frustrating her not knowing what was wrong with him. After checking into the hotel Trinity could not wait to get to her hotel room to take a nice hot shower ,but that thought was slightly intruded when she received a text from Jon asking her to come to his room.

(_Jon_

_\- Can you PLEASE come to my room and I know your here because I saw your rental outside ROOM 608,please show,")_

Right now she did not want to be bothered by him but she might as well get him out the on his hotel room door with her luggage in the other hand Trinity had patiently waited for Jon to open the door.

Jon's POV

Hearing a knock on the door ,opening the door to see Trinity standing there concerned yet unamused . She looked sexy as hell when she was mad especially with her big pouty lips and I just wanted to tear her outfit right off of her. Looking down at her legs I was biting my lip at thought of how soon they'd be wrapped around my waist .She had had on a thigh length dress with a leather jacket over it with some nice heels .

"Jon ,seriously what is it because you really should've talk to me when I asked you what's wrong at the arena"she said in a harsh tone.

"Well I had things to do ,so can we talk?" I said trying to avoid that subject which pissed her off even more leading her to walk away from him. Pulling her body towards mine before she could get too far I had to think of an excuse.

"You know what you wanna talk let's talk, about how much of an asshole you were being today or let's talk about how you clearly said "get the fuck off of you" then when I tried to ask you what's wrong you just walked away like the asshole you really are and you know what that kiss in L.A was a mistake."she said harshly pulling out of my grasp standing there with her arms folded.

"Don't say that, I know I can be an asshole at times and I didn't mean to be such an asshole to you earlier." I said pulling her into my personal space, my arms wrapped around her waist ,meaning every word .

No ones POV

Looking up at him she new he was truly sorry and she could not say no to this man for some reason. Reaching up on her tippy toes Trinity gave Jon a sensual kiss on the cheek then lips.

"Stay with me tonight?" Jon asked her seeing a little confusion and worry in her face.

"I promise I won't try anything." Taking a minute to think about it she finally agreed letting him take her luggage from her hand following him into the room.

After taking that hot shower she had been aching for and changing into her underwear and tank top she crawled into bed next to Jon who was already asleep. That night Jon had woke up in the midst of a bad dream only to be comforted by wrapping his arms around the small form next to him.

Waking up that morning in his arms,

"Baby, you are so cute in the morning." Trinity said watching Jon wipe the sleep out of his eyes. Trinity took one of Jon's eyelashes telling him to make a wish before blowing on it then kissing him.

3 Weeks later

People had pretty much figured out that Jon and Trin were together not they kept it a secret it's just how lovey dovey the were together when they thought no one was paying attention. Now laying down in his living room her body on top of his with his arms secured around her waist.

"Now tell me about why people are always surprised to see you at these events or call me crazy for talking to you and even seeing you

smile."she said extremely interested in his answer .

There was a slightly long pause before answering her question.

"Um things emotionally got bad for me I guess I became angry just hurting all the people I could even the ones I loved and cared about."

"Are you gonna hurt me ?" She asked.

"I never want to."He said scared of the outcome if he ever did.

"I trust you." She said kissing him passionately on the lips.

Jon's POV

Launching up out of sleep to see that I had woken Trinity and I was laying in my own pool of sweat that slightly covered Trinity as well when she was laying on my chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked me but I wasn't ready to so I shook my head no.

"Babe come on let's go take a shower your all sweaty." She said leading me upstairs into the bathroom .Punching the wall in frustration, I could not believed I did that in front of her.

"It's ok, baby." She reassured me. Stepping into the shower with her letting the hot water hit my back. After we showered we went into the bedroom where she just threw on one my tank tops and I just put on a pair of briefs. When I wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to mine I knew I was falling in love with her.

No ones POV

Opening her eyes to see her man looking down at me.

"Morning, love." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted me with sweet morning kisses. Getting up she walked outside onto the balcony overlooking this breath taking view, letting him follow me.

"You okay since last night,babe?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good it was just a bad dream, I didn't want you to see that though" He answered ,but she wasn't really sure if she could really believe that due to the fact that he was drenched in his own sweat.

Starting off with a peck on the lips Jon began to deepen the kiss.

"Is that all I get?" He her head no she reached up guiding his lips down to hers. After his tongue entered her her mouth Jon's hands roamed all over her hot body. Giving up on containing himself Jon picked her up walking her back into the bedroom laying Trinity on the bed. That morning Jon made some hard passionate love making to Trinity that she could not possibly ever forget.

No ones POV

The one thing Trinity didn't know was that the only fear Jon had with him making love to her is that he wouldn't be able to stop.

NEXT CHAPTER

Well..what's so terrifying about what Jon dreams about? What were he a Josh arguing about? I didn't to write anything to overboard for their first time together but it'll get intensified as it goes along.


	4. The Reveal of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from previous to current chapters.**

**Warning: Mature seen ahead**

2 weeks later

_Trinity's POV _

I had been sick all week and it went from headaches to nausea to vomiting to fever and now it me to be cooped up in bed with Jon all day. We were supposed to go on a date tonight and I hated the thought of having to cancel on him but did anyway. Even after I did cancel he showed up to my apartment with Chinese food, aspirin, and a bouquet of white roses. Now we were cuddled up in my bed watching one my favorite romance movies of all time, Monte Carlo.

"So what's been going on with you lately"

I asked when the credits started."All I got when you came was lets go relax you look tired" I said mimicking him making him laugh.

"Well I had to make sure my girl was okay and maybe I just wanted to do this..." Jon's eyes on her the whole time before he pulled her onto his lap kissing her.

Breaking the kiss I could find all the things wrong about it " Jon we shouldn't even be doing this, I'm sick as hell. Do you want to get sick too ? I said getting off his lap only for him pull me back even tighter.

"By your germs,of course."he said jokingly.

"No Jon seriously co-workers are not suppose associate like this outside of work and I do not want to lose my job if this doesn't work."

"You may think this is wrong but if I'm a mistake then I will be the best mistake you ever make"he said cradling face bringing hers back down to his kissing her. Jon knew he could ask for a lot of things in life but it could never get better then this .

_Diva Locker Room_

Trinity was in the middle of getting dressed to go home since the show was in Tampa (where most of the superstars and divas lived) when one of her good friends and Jon's cousin Tamina Snuka walked in asking to talk.

"Trin you need to be careful around Jon. Okay? "

"What Why?"

"Jon did a lot of bad things in his past life and that's something I don't want you to get involved in."

"What do you mean?"

Tamina showed Trinity a scary mugshot of Jon with bloodshot eyes."He was charged with possession of marijuana, cocaine, and ecstasy."

"He never told me that."

"And don't think he was going to ,be careful kenge (in real life Tamina Snuka's nickname for Trinity)."she said heading to the shower.

Leaving the locker room on the verge of tears Trinity wanted to kill Jon for not telling her but she just had to let him explain and here it from him .

This shitty week was a mess Eva's racy photos to Ariane's mugshot to Jon's mugshot .She had so much going on and this is the last thing she needed .Walking into catering to see Jon sitting down with Joe,Josh,Dean,Seth,Cody,and Goldust.

"Can we talk for a minute?"Seeing the pained look on her face Jon knew it was serious. Wrapping his arm around her waist

walking her out of catering into one of the empty hallways .

"What did you mean when you said you never wanted to hurt me ?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to know , Tamina showed me something and I just please I need to know?"

"I mean I just did wrong and I was very selfish and hurt a lot of peoples feeling."

"What did you do?"she asked testing if he'd be honest with her. Jon was getting ready to respond when talent manager Mark Carrano walked over and said he needed Jon for and segment and his match was coming up .

"Babe I..just"Jon debated whether to stay or not. Giving him a kiss goodbye she told him he needed to go and she would meet up with him after the show. After the show Jon had change in plans and decided to go back to his through the door Trinity had been so stressed for the day and wanted to crash but she couldn't,not like this she needed to know.

Leaving her luggage by the door Trinity went into the bedroom where Jon was waiting for her." We need to finish that conversation. I need to know what you saw."

"It was a mugshot and you just looked so out of it and the drugs Jon I don't even know where to begin. I just want to know why you would do it and I just want you, the real honest you."

Letting out a sigh Jon started " I don't think you want to..."

Trinity POV

"Yes I do I want to understand ,you can trust me." I said walking over to him straddling his lap,cradling his face. Flipping us over so he was on top Jon began to speak the moment that changed our relationship forever and became stronger.

"When I was younger I made a lot of mistakes,I did a lot of stupid things. I was always at parties drinking, drugs. I was completely messed up. I was only 17 years old. I messed up so bad Trinity.

Me, Josh, and Joe used to be so close and came so far together,but I messed it up. I mean I got so close..."

"To what?" I said running my hand through his hair taking it out of its ponytail.

"To the drugs ,that life. I did it all Trin from weed,to heroine,to ecstasy. I just couldn't stop, I tried to stop I really did. I went clean for a month and just got stressed and started again. I put my family through hell. When they found those drugs on me that night I nearly killed myself high as a kite driving on the highway .I was charged with Class A (most harmful drugs like heroine,cocaine ,and ecstasy) that was seven years in jail for,but I got out 4 years early for good behavior .One day I was so out of it and OD on cocaine and before it was too late Josh found me passed out on the bathroom floor and took me to the hospital . There was so much resentment and disgust on his face and I could never forget that look on his face,still is. I was 20 by now and as hard as the next step was I had to. I had an intervention and checked into rehab. It was so hard to get clean..

"Jon please you don't have to,"I said hated seeing him like this.

"No yes I do I can't keep this bottled up anymore." I just nodded.

"It was all worth it in the end I felt alive again. I didn't feel numb off of drugs anymore,but that's what you wanted to feel because you thought it made you feel good. It just made it worse. The guy who supplied my drugs got angry when I never came back and he found me at a pool joint I was at and he just got so drunk we got into a huge argument . I told him I was done with that life and when I walked away he hit me up side the head with a broken beer bottle. Left a big ass scar. Doc said I was I so close to death I couldn't even imagine. I needed a new start after that so I came here to Tampa. This scar reminds me every day why I'm so grateful to be here."

Turning his head so I could see his scar out of know where I reached up and kissed it leaving him in shock.

"What about yours dreams?"

"Babe those dreams are just bad repressed memories from the garbage drug life I lived. I'm making new ones though, about you because the fact that your the only girl in the world I see, I know that your the only one for me. And I want you to know that I love you and you can say it's too soon but I know I do."

"Make love to me Jonathan ." I said kissing my man.

Jon's POV

Kissing her plump limps I began kiss her down her body. Unbuckling her her pants throwing them to the side somewhere I teasingly began to kiss on her inner thigh hearing her moan . Making it to her dripping core I lightly licked her wetness making her beg for it."Jon baby please, I need you".

Sucking on her clit loving every minute of tasting her.Her pussy tasted so sweet. I flicked my tongue over her clit once and her whole body thrashed under the touch. I did it again before taking her clit in my mouth completely and sucking hard getting a tight grip on her thighs so she couldn't move.

"Oh god,baby" her moaning was getting to me and I was already hard from her sitting on my lap like that. Rubbing her clit as I eagerly ate out her pussy making her cum hard. Kissing her up her body removing the rest of her clothes she was so beautiful. Sucking at breasts licking over her nipples.

"Jonathan...I want you inside of me,please. She moaned out once I started lightly biting. Taking off the rest of my clothes I lined myself up with her entrance pushing into her. She was extremely tight and I did not want to hurt her.

"So big..."Filling her all the way I let her adjust .She tried to run from the pain but I pulled her back onto me . Kissing her muffling her screams I began to thrust into her tight heat. Thrust after thrust, harder each time seeing the defeat in eyes, the dominance I had over her.

"Yes, oh god ,Jon...I'm gonna cum."thrusting deeper into her making her cry out milking my cock her cum,climaxing not to far behind her letting out a groan,spilling my seed inside her.

Rolling over so I didn't collapse on top of her I pulled her body closer to mine kissing her on top of her forehead."Always" she said tightening her grip right before her eyes began to drop.

So... Yeah that happened but next chapter is going to be really cute and exciting. I'm trying to be easy on the sex scenes for now.


	5. Oh Baby or Baby's

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this chapter besides Stacey, Jon's ex girlfriend and Adam.**

**You going to need to know this but when this story takes place Trinity is only 21 and Jon is 23.**

Jon's POV

Tonight had been one of the biggest nights of the year , The Summerslam kick off party. Tonight me and Trin had been officially notified as a couple and it felt great. Looking over across from me I had been watching Trinity in her stunning outfit that made me want to take her right now in the back of the limo. She had on a long strapless black dress with a slit down the side that made me extremely eager and her hair had been half up half down with gorgeous pearl earrings that made her eyes pop . Looking down at my pants my bulge looked like it was about to burst through any minute and I know she saw it.

"I'm waiting" I said in a low straining tone.

"I know" she said sneering at me leaving me dumbfounded.

"Hold up, what did I do?"

"Go ask Summer, Layla and Rosa to fix your problem since you really knew how to flirt it up with them."

"Oh that's why this whole time you've been quiet. Well I didn't say anything when you were being a slut with the guys." I said already regretting it.

"I wasn't flirting I was talking and I'm not a slut Jon." She said in low calm voice that kind of scared me.

"I know that, I thought you looked beautiful tonight." I tried after an extremely silent 10 minutes,but she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I tried again kissing her up and down her neck but she pulled away.

"We're here babe, let's go." She said as we approached my condo.

Making it inside Trinity quickly disappeared into the bathroom without a another word. Walking into the master bathroom attached to my bedroom I easily saw Trinity's figure in the shower past the steam. Undressing finally letting my dick spring to life I let out a groan making her turn to look at me.

"Can I?" I asked only receiving a shrug just taking it as a yes. Stepping into the shower my hands quickly found there way around her waist pulling her naked body to mine .

"I'm really sorry it was a bad slip of the tongue ."

"I'm not mad at you anymore,I promise." She said turning around to face me kissing me on the cheek." It just brought back bad memories"

"Like what? I just want you to open up to me,please? You just isolate yourself and it's not fair to me."I begged her.

"Jon your the first guy I've ever really been with. A slut Jon is a woman who sleeps around with everyone and I'm not that. I've only been with two guys in my life and your one of them the other time was a big mistake. When I was in school I never really dated but then the same guy I had crush on in high school, Chris, changed that for me. He turned out to be the nightmare of my life. I lost my virginity to him Jon. He took it from me Jonathan and I didn't want him to." If I ever could I would kill him for doing that to continuously rolling down her face, but you couldn't tell because we were standing right under the shower.

"He raped you?" I asked trying not to believe it ,she only nodded.

"It was at a college party he took me to. He drugged me, I couldn't talk or move and then it happened. I felt so gross and disgusting. I stayed in the shower for hours. I hate him so much for doing that to me. Jon I want you to know that I only want you."

"Trinity..." But I just couldn't find the words. So then I just told her how I feel.

"Trinity, I love you more then anything and I know it's real because it only took such short time . I love you for who you are and I promise you I will never let anything happen to you as long I'm here."she still didn't say she loved me. What if she never will?

"I want you, Jonathan, right here." She said bringing her head closet to mine.

"Are you sure?" I asked after her most heart felt truth.

She simply nodded and I did not need to be told twice, but first I wanted to take it slow. Passionately kissing her, I took both of her hands in my one large one pinning them above her head while the other explored her body. Finding her clit I eagerly began to massage hearing her moans.

"Jon I think I'm gonna..." But I stopped, ripping her hand away she tried to finish herself but I told her not to.

"Baby don't tease me I need ..." She said pouting right before I cut her off lifting her up letting her wrap her legs around my waist. Lining my hard cock up at her entrance I quickly buried myself inside her making her try to squirm out of my hand, but I had a firm grip on her. Letting her adjust I began slow hard thrust into her making her cry out in ecstasy .

"Jon...oh god...I can't." She moaned out in between thrust.

"Damn, your always so tight for me" I said feeling her squeeze when I smacked her ass,letting out a groan.

"Only me baby girl?" I asked smacking her ass again.

"Yes baby, only you." She cried out when I smacked her again.

"Cum for me baby girl, it's okay I got you" I said now pounding her like a monster.

"Baby..."she mewled wrapping her arms around my neck ,kissing me trying to cover up her moans. Pulling away I wanted to hear what I could do to her, how much I could make her moan.

"Jonathan, I'm gonna cum!"She screamed .I began to thrust deeper, harder, and faster into her ,watching her mouth hang open with that glazed look in her eye. She could barely talk even if she wanted to.

"Baby I'm cumming"she moaned in my ear yet I kept going .

"Jon, baby I can't." she cried as I let her ride out her orgasm for a second time. Choking my dick inside her again.

"Oh shit, fuck",It was my turn to cum. Trinity was a mess at this point and I loved it.

"Baby, cum inside of me." She said squeezing my bicep hard as hell. There was going to be a mark there later, but I could care less.I couldn't hold out any longer, burying myself deep inside her with a loud groan.

"Let's take this into the bedroom" I said carrying her out of the shower grabbing a towel. Laying her on the bed I told her to get on her hands and knees and she obeyed.

Trinity's POV

Looking back at Jon as I obeyed him I saw this crazy glint in his eyes that made me grip the sheets extremely tight. Feeling him behind me made so nervous I could barely breathe.

Jon's POV

"Baby girl your really wet for me" I said rubbing my dick up and down her pussy lips."It is for me ,right?" I questioned smacking her ass.

"Yes baby only for you"she moaned as of this time I slapped and started to suck at her juices. She moaned out my name again.

"Good girl" I said kissing and licking out her pussy right before I fucked her brains out.

"Jon slow down" she moaned ,but I only went faster. Feeling her begin to collapse I began I entangled my arms in hers making cry out.

"Your mine baby girl."I said thrusting deep inside her, slamming at her gspot .

"Yes baby ,only you can have me like this." She cried in ecstasy. Letting her arms go I watched as she gripped the bed sheets as if her life depended on it. She was about to cum ,I could feel it. Her whole body was shaking as I thrust into her like never before.

"Jon I'm cumming"she screamed as she squeezed on me once again.

"Oh god ,love" I growled emptying my load inside her . Collapsing beside her, I pulled her limp body to mine."I love you so much."I only wish she could say it back I thought fading into a deep sleep.

The next morning

Trinity's POV

Me and Jon had been having a lazy day. As we were laying in bed he was tracing circles on my stomach which kind of tickled. I had been deeply involved with reruns of Marrying The Game when I started to receive multiple text from my manager/best friend since pre-school ,Adam Cleiner .

_Adam_? ﾟﾒﾏ? ﾟﾑﾦ?

_A:OMG bitch y__our going to die_

_A:Call me ASAP_

_A:This shit is cray_

_Adam.C _? ﾟﾒﾭ?

_On the phone...(speaker phone)_

_A: Do not answer any questions , Absolutely none !_

_T:what ,why?!_

_A:blame the Samoan god your with and both of you meet me at my office NOW!_

_Off the phone_

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean me?,I didn't do anything."

Quickly getting ready, me and Jon sped out of the door like our asses were on fire.

Adams office

"Ok I'm here what's emergency... Holy shit"Adam was going to lose it, I had never seen so many empty Starbucks cups in my life.

"Bout time you two showed up,oh god I need more Starbucks." Picking up the phone Adam called his assistant telling her to pick up his usual caramel swirl frappe.

"You,I will kill you."Adam said pointing at Jon.

"Once again ,what did I do ?" Jon said confused.

"You put the P in the V and knocked a girl up is what you did." He said using hand movements.

"What?I'm not pregnant!" I said flat out. Thinking for a minute,but I can't be. Well the last time I had my period was... Oh god.

"oh no this just gets better,not you,him"he yelled pointing at Jon

"But I'm a guy I can't.." Jon started,being a smart ass_._

"Don't test me,I am not the one. You have a pregnant girlfriend yet you have publicly humiliated her by cheating with her " He shouted pointing at me.

"I don't have a pregnant girlfriend, I only have her." He said wrapping his arm around me.

"Well look at this"He said putting down multiple tabloid issues about us, we're screwed. I still had said nothing ,just complete silence. "That girl Stacey has given statements about your relationship with her ,so either you fucked her or you didn't. Did you? From what I'm reading this girl is 2 months pregnant."

"Holy fuck it's Crazy Stacey,Yes I did fuck her ." He admitted making my eyes pop out of my head ,giving him the death stare. "I think it was around that time,but even though it was around that time we used protection,so that is not my baby." He stated taking a deep breath.

"Um yes it is!" A high pitch voice said from behind, making my head do a 360.

"Stacey" Jon whispered

"Damn,Its about to go down." Adam said sipping his drink.

Adam is clearly is not your typical gay guy. He is sassy with lots of attitude and is not to be messed with.

**Up next: Family's get involved and someone else is having a baby. Why won't Trinity tell Jon she loves him.**

Sorry about the errors


	6. Get her back: part 1

_**By Monday some of the links to the things I've written about and described in the story should be up and thanks for being patient loves.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Stacey, Chris, and Adam.**

Jon's POV

This is so fucking crazy, I couldn't even wrap my head around it. Stacey can not be pregnant because then the whole family gets involved and they want weddings and baby showers. I had received multiple text from my mom and brother knowing they'd probably let themselves into my place already. After leaving Adams office Trinity had stayed silent and it kind of scared me.

She just sat there like a statue in the car, I just wanted a reaction from her ,but I got nothing.

"SAY SOMETHING, I just want you to do something scream, shout , cry, laugh, even hit me if you have to." I yelled at her, seeing her flinch in the passenger seat.

"Jon, I think we need space . I have invested so much into you and it's crazy how I feel about you, it's just not real." She said starting to shed tears.

"Trin...,come on you don't mean that."

"Jon...your going to be a dad. I can't stay here and be with you it's just not going to work."

"I can't even believe you,Your just so fucking ridiculous."

"I just think we need space,we're done." She said wiping the tears from her eyes ,stepping out of the car ,and walking into her apartment complex.

Few days later

Jon place

Jon had stayed silent as his mother went on and on about Stacey's baby shower that was starting to work his last nerve. He hadn't heard a word from Trinity, she had ignored every text and phone call that came from him. All he could think about was her and it killed him. He wanted her back, no he needed her back, but if he was going to get her back then he would have to get this Stacey mess behind him.

"So, who all are we inviting Jonathan?" His mother asked.

"I guess everyone on this damn list . I don't even understand why we are stuck here doing this and it's her baby shower."

"Well she said she doesn't want to wait till she gains the baby weight, but that's silly." His mother said watching her son carefully.

"You miss her don't you?" She could sense how much he missed her. How he went continuously check his phone for calls or message responses from her." If you want her back you have to fight for her ."

He new his mother was right and waiting for her to call him back was not the answer. He wanted her back and he was going to get her back ,he just needed help from a few people.

**Picnic Island Park (beach in Tampa Fl)**

Walking on the beach, Trinity was in midst of trying to clear her head when someone had ran up beside her. "Josh what are you doing?". She said as he was trying to block her path. " I know you and my brother haven't been in the best position lately, but mom thinks it would

great if she could at least get to know you better." "I'll think about it,okay?" "Okay, thanks Trinity." He said as he sprinted back to his car.

As Josh was getting in his car, he quickly turned when he heard footsteps behind him. "Trin, what's wrong?"

"Josh, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Is he, is Jon doing alright?"

"That's not for me to say,Trinity." With that being said he sped off into the night hoping she would agree.

**Trinity's place**

Sitting her mail on the kitchen counter Trinity began to sort through it only to find a note from the one and only ,Jonathan Fatu.

_Dear Trinity,_

_I am so sorry about everything that has happened. I know our relationship moved quite fast , but you made me realize that I need to take more risk in life. I miss kissing you, holding you, and making love to you. I just want you back in my arms and I know this is the last thing you'd rather due but I need to see you at Stacey's baby shower . In my honer ,not hers. _

_Always, Jonathan _

Suddenly Trinity eyes began to water . She missed him to , but he was going to be a dad and she didn't want to intrude in his new family. Maybe she should go and try to make piece in their situation.

**Stacey's baby shower( Mother Fatu's house)) **

"So what do you think of the baby shower Trin?" Stacey asked triying to rub it in.

"It is on shotgun party ,I wish I bought a shotgun too." She said hiding her shade with laughter.

"We've been here for two hours it's time to raise a white flag." Adam said in a low tone. He was convinced Stacey lied about her pregnancy and he was going to prove it.

"Well if a woman is hiding a secret it's in her purse." Trinity was on the same page as Adam, that bitch was lying.

"And how do we know which one is hers?"

Adam asked.

"Tacky knock off full of crap, just like the one who carries it."Trinity said getting up walking to the table with the purses. Quickly picking up her purse ,she stooped down behind the table looking through it when Stacey saw her.

"Is that my purse!?" She shouted, drawing a crowd.

"It fell and look what fell out, acne pills! I thought you were a natural beauty!?"

" I am I take them to stop sweating,I dance hard." She said just as Trinity pulled out another pill bottle.

"These are tanning pills!"

"For the vitamins, now if you could get your grubby hands of my.."

"Venatrig, that's a weight loss pills, I don't think they even make that anymore."

"It's for energy, I have so many projects in the works I'm killing it." She said with a hair flip.

"Your killing your baby!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Pregnant women aren't allowed to take any of these. They cause horrible birth defects."

Stacey was speechless.

"Either your a horrible mother, or your not really pregnant." Stacey had tried to hide her guilt from guest.

"Which is it Stacey? Are you trying to hurt your baby?"

"Alright, I'm not pregnant!" She shouted making everyone gasp in shock. It was even worse when she turned around Jon was staring dead at her with looks that could kill.

" Jon,l may not be pregnant ,but doesn't mean we can't be together."

"We never will or ever were together. Now GET OUT!" He shouted at her. Stepping into the clearing Adam put his hand on Jon's shoulder."You may not see it just yet, but you dodged a bullet. A fake, crazy ass bullet." With that Adam went to go find the champagne .

"I think it's best if everyone left please." Jon's mother announced leaving Jon and Trinity to talk.

"You want to go inside?" Jon offered.

"No, I was just leaving." She said walking past only for him to grab her arm."please?"

He sighed in defeat.

"I read your letter Jonathan a few days is not a break... "

"I miss you, can we just go inside and...talk, please." She didn't say anything. Walking back to him she took him by his hand leading them into the house where they could have a civil conversation .

_**To be continued...**_

_**The baby shower scene is from a show on vh1 Hit The Floor, if you want to watch it , it'll be in my bio.**_


	7. Get her back: part 2

**Sorry for the chapter coming out in code. Loves, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do and one of the main reasons I love it is because it was co-written with the one and only **_**Olivia Reigns. **_**I thank her so much , her ideas are amazing.**

In the den of the Fatu household,Trinity and Jon had been sitting across from each other with distance for a reason . Sex couldn't fix every problem that came across in their relationship so now was the time to fix it.

"Baby,we need to fix us because right now, we're a hot damn mess." He admitted making her laugh.

"Then we need to lay everything out there on the table. I want to be able to love you and be able to trust you."she sighed .

"Then talk to me,Trin? Tell me why you don't love me. Tell me why you run from everything . Tell me why you gave in to me so easily!" He said getting frustrated.

"I don't know what you want to sa..." She began, but was quickly cut off by Jon .

"Bullshit, Trinity!"he shouted.

"What do you want ?" Trinity felt attacked by him.

"I can't be in love with a person with secrets I don't know."

"I told you one of my biggest secrets and you still won't trust me ?!"

"You don't see what you do,you push everyone away . You know what, it's not fuckin' fair every time you run away and you shut down! What are you running from?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SO DAMN SCARED OF?!"

"What if we don't work? What if..."

Coming down from his anger Jon began to see things from her point if view." Remember when I told if I'm a mistake, I'll be the best mistake you ever make?" She nodded. Getting up from his seat Jon walked around to Trinity leaning over her, boxing her in so she could get up. "I meant it." With that he couldn't hold off any longer sealing a kiss on her plump lips.

_How soon do we forget how we felt  
Dealing with emotions that never left  
Playing with the hand that we were dealt, in this game  
Maybe I'm the sinner, and not a saint  
Got to stop pretending what we ain't  
Why we pointing fingers anyway? We're all the same_

_Break up, make up  
Total waste of time  
Can we please make up our minds?  
And stop acting like we're blind  
Cause if the water dries up  
And the moon stops shining  
Stars fall, and the world goes blind  
Boy you know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you_

_'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made  
But we hold on, hold on  
There's no pot of gold at the rainbows we chase  
But we hold on, hold on_

Pulling away from her Jon looked deeply into her eyes trying to get her to break down her wall. "You can talk to me, just try." He said in a straining voice.

" I don't like who I am. I don't like how I feel . I hate shutting the people I love out, but I do. I hate loving people that can't be there for you forever." Tears began forming in her eyes." It's crazy because you can't un love someone that already had your heart and hurt you. I remember when Chris left me there on that bed alone , I began to resent him, hate him, and even though I felt

all of that pain I still had and have love for him deep down in my heart." She said looking away from him, hiding her guilt.

"Look at me?" She had not so he said it again she still hadn't. Moving to sit next to her so she could see him.

"You still think about it everyday don't you?" She nodded." Trinity, it's okay to feel the way you feel." Jon said wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed.

_I guess time's wasting, tick tocking, lip locking  
How can we keep the feelings fresh, how do we zip lock it?  
Wear your heart up on your sleeves so watch out for pickpockets  
I guess to go the distance we might need to pit stop it  
Hold up, I know love could be a beach with no shore  
I done count to ten, lost my temper, and went back to four  
I know sometimes it's hard to realize I'm the man that you need  
I had a dream we branched out started a family tree  
And I feel like that everything we do is overdue  
You ask why I love your mom so much 'cause she's a older you  
I wish that you were happy I guess that's the one thing I should be providing  
Ain't no number twos, we both ones of ones and we the oddest  
Couple only humans 'cept you, you a goddess  
Only lying to you when I lie you down, just being honest  
When you start as friends it's hard to say you're never going back  
If I'm not the one then I'm the best mistake you ever had_

She felt scared to love him ,but he taught her that it's not always safe hiding behind her feelings." I love you, Jonathan" She said pulling out of his grasp." Can we just take things slow?" He nodded "anything for you."

_Break up  
Make up  
Total waste of time  
Can we please make up our minds?  
And stop acting like we're blind_

_'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining  
Stars fall, and the world goes blind boy  
You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you_

_'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made  
But we hold on, hold on  
There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase  
But we hold on, hold on_

_You're, you're, you're, you're  
Mmm, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you_

_You're, you're, you're, you're  
Mmm, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you_

Trinity's apartment _**(1:52 am**_)

Trinity and Jon had been in bed after there long, some-what eventful day. They were exhausted and had not been more happy to be wrapped in each arms. After feeling some discomfort Jon had got up to use the bathroom when on his way out of the bathroom something caught his eye. It was a pregnancy test box.

Jon's pov

Where was the test? Why didn't she tell me? She wouldn't keep that from me she would've said something. As I was tapping the box on sink I heard a light tap only turning around to see Trinity looking sleepily at me.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She said only alarmed when she saw him holding the box."I can explain..."

I was trying very hard to keep my cool. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie I just kept quiet it about it since Stacey and I didn't think you'd.." She said nothing else.

"I'D WHAT!? Want to be there for you?" She nodded. After a few minutes I began to think about her close to me ,wrapping my arms around her." I will always be there to take care of you." She nodded at him giving him a kiss on his lips. "Was it positive ?" She shook her head no, but she looked really depressed about that.

"Babe that time will come...just not now. Good?" I said picking her up and heading for the bedroom.

_**Publix Grocery Store (6:19 pm) Wednesday **_

Trinity had been at the grocery store picking up the right ingredients for her and Jon's dinner date at his place tonight. She had never really been so excited. She was happy she had gotten everything out there on the table and how she felt relief. Checking out at the grocery store she felt weird. She felt something, a stare. Checking her surroundings she saw no one, but they saw her. She just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

_Outside_

Unlocking her car Trinity had began to unload her groceries into the backseat . After putting the back the cart Trinity hurried back to her car so car so she could get to Jon's when she saw it. It was blue rose laying in between her windshield wipers and she knew exactly who it was from, **Chris.**

_Trinity was walking to her car after school when she was stopped by Chris. He was one of the cutest boys in school. He was tall, had brown hair, and the best caramel skin complexion that glistened. They had been friends since junior year and she had the biggest crush on him ,but he never showed any interest in her till now._

_"Yes Chris, how may I help you?" She teased with a grin. Pulling a blue rose from behind his back Trinity started to blush._

_"Well gorgeous there's a party I would love to take you to this Friday. Would you like to be my date? After taking the rose she had to think about it . She hadn't been to a party since sophomore year maybe it was time for her to let loose._

_"Okay, I'll go with you." She said stepping into her car. Walking next to her window he told her he'd pick her up at 9._

_"See you Friday ,gorgeous." He said as she pulled out the driveway waving goodbye._

Sorry for and errors or screw ups. I have had an amazing time with this chapter. I have started 8 and mapping out 9. Thank you for reading,till next time.

_**Read&amp; Review please!**_

_**Oh and it you don't know the song it is called "Best Mistake" by Ariana Grande ft Big Sean**_


	8. Saying goodbye

I hope everyone's had a great 2 weeks and is ok in life. Happy to post this chapter loves. Enjoy!

Jon's place (9:24pm)

Getting back from the grocery store Trinity was in the kitchen making them dinner. While on the other hand Jon was watching football in one of the recliner chairs in the living room. Trinity was scared out of her mind, she didn't know what to do with herself. She should've told someone about that night, but she didn't . The only one who ever knew about it was Adam and she wanted to keep it that way. Jon was leaving in a few days for the WWE Australian tour and she did not want to be alone.

Bringing him one of the shrimp Poboys, she would kiss him on the cheek. Moving him up a little to sit behind him so she could wrap her arms around him. "Thank you ,baby." He said turning his head so he could kiss her. "I'm gonna miss you." He was going to miss her too, but they still had unfinished business to take care of."I know babe ,I know." He said placing a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

After finishing up dinner Jon felt Trinity pull her even closer to him, but it was tighter than usual, it worried him a little. Ever since Trinity got back from the grocery store she was on edge and it killed him that she wouldn't tell him why when he asked.

"Trin, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded with her but she could only shake her head. "You sure,babe?" She nodded at him as she placed soft kisses on his bare shoulder. "If she needed me to know she would tell me, right?" He thought to himself. Moving out her grasp Jon stood looking down at his beauty. He wished she could trust him the way he did her. He wanted her to know that he would love her through any obstacle they would face. Pick her up off the chair Jon would allow Trinity to wrap her arms and legs around his body.

Carrying her into the bedroom Jon would place her down in the middle of the bed as if she was glass. Nuzzling his face in her neck Jon kiss would become intense leaving her a couple raspberries. Making her stand up Jon would undress Trinity caressing, suckling, and kissing her body that he wanted to be his as long as she would have him. By the time she'd been left in nothing but her black lace panties and bra Trinity was a mess. Her moans had become louder and louder. She had beg Jon to give his love to her now, but he wanted to savor this moment forever.

Pulling her body against his, Jon would unhook the strap to her bra letting it fall to the floor. Kissing her down her body, Jon would take her erect nipple into his mouth.

Jon slowly went from one breast to another.

"Baby, stop teasing me." She moaned out making the aching in his pants even more uncomfortable. Kissing her back up her neck he would finally suck at her lips sliding his tongue in her mouth trapping her in a deep kiss. Gripping his muscular arms Jon would slip his hands in her underwear feeling her wetness. "Is that for me?" She nodded. Biting at her lips Jon would slip off her lace panties along with his pushing her back onto the be bed. Sliding down her body Jon began to kiss her inner thighs ,inhaling her arousel that made him dive into her wetness uncontrollably.

"Oh god, baby please!" She moaned had the tightest grip on her thighs so she couldn't move away from him. Jon was devouring her as if was that last meal he'd ever get. Sucking hard her clit and throbbing nub Jon watched as she caressed her own breast moaning. Trinity was on the edge of cumming and Jon knew it. Sucking at her juices Jon began to circle her clit in a fast motion bringing her to the edge. "Jon!" She screamed as she gripped the bed sheets as she rode out her orgasm with his face still in between her thighs.

Jon's pov

Cleaning up all her juices I was in heaven she tasted like honey and just wanted more and more. Kissing her up her body, Trinity found a way to flip us over so she was on top. Leaning down to my face she would lick all over tasting herself. I was done being patient , I just wanted to take what was mine . Straddling my lap Trinity would let me enter her slowly.

No ones pov

Filling her till she would push away Jon would flip Trinity over pinning her to the bed."Baby, do you trust me?" He ask burying his face in neck. She could only nod as Jon began pounding into her body making her cry out. Looking down at her Jon was mesmerized by her beauty ,thrusting deeper into her wet core . She was extremely close."Jon! Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" She screamed out."Cum for me, girl!" He demanded and with that she was seeing stars and he was right behind her. Squeezing his his cock tightly, Trinity allowed Jon's release to spiral through her body making Jon let out a loud groan. "I will always love you, Trinity." He whispered in here ear. A peck turning into a searing kiss, making her sit up. Trinity looked deeply into his eyes, she knew he didn't believe her when she told him she was ok, but she needed his trust to handle it herself. "I love you too, always."She said with her hand caressing the side of his face with her palm,giving him one last kiss.

"Always, girl"

Trinity's apartment (12:20am)

He went through her stuff from top to bottom. He wanted her back and that's what he intended to do. He was going to take everyone she ever loved away from her starting with whom she replaced him with. He looked around walking into her room and he knew this is where he would make her his again.

Jon's place (4 days later)

Jon, Josh, and Joe were in the middle of catching up on ESPN when Trinity walked out of the bedroom leaning on the door frame. Usually when Trinity was awakened by loud noises and yelling she'd be pissed, but today was different. She only saw the man of her dreams happy to be around the people who once he said they couldn't even look at him. She was happy he was making progress with them. Feeling a tickle in her nose, Trinity felt a huge sneeze coming along. Letting out that loud sneeze Trinity received three "bless you" one after another from the couch. Seconds after all 3 heads turned to see Trinity standing there I in one of Jon's T-shirts and wild curls in her hair.

"Anyone hungry?" She asked feeling embarrassed. With all three samoan men nodding Trinity quickly went to change her clothes so she wouldn't be giving anyone a show.

Making the best Chocolate chip pancakes, French toast ,with the sides of bacon and cheesy eggs. The boys were in heaven. Looking him directly in the eye Joe told Jon straight, "You don't deserve her." He was joking yet so serious.

"Trust me, I know." He said continuing to eat his food. Jon knew that he didn't deserve such a kind loving person, but he would stay as long as she would have him.

"Do you think she could show T'Kecia how to cook like this?" Josh said with a mouth full of food making them laugh.

Seeing Trinity no where in sight Joe decided he would go explore."I'll be right back."Joe said excusing himself from the table. Walking through the place Trinity was no where until he made it into the bedroom. Peeking out the sliding door that lead out to the balcony Joe would see Trinity in comforts of the lounge chair with her morning tea.

"Why you out here by yourself and not inside with the rest of us?" He asked scaring her out of her thoughts. "Well I saw you guys really getting along in there and I didn't want to...um.." She stuttered. Joe nodded, he understood where was going. Closing the sliding door he would lean over watching the view. "Why do you stay here,with him?" He asked not even looking at her."What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Trinity, I know he told you about you know... What he used to do." Getting up from her chair she would stand next to him." I stay because I know what he's broken, he's trying to fix." Walking back inside Trinity would stop when Joe called her name." You're really good for him,he's changing." Letting out a happy sigh of relief she was glad she could say the same."I know". With that being out there he would begin to follow her back inside.

Inside

The guys were in the just about to head out for their 2 week Australian tour. Trinity was sad Jon was leaving, but he would be back..soon. After the thanking her for breakfast Joe and Josh would head out to the car so they could head to the airport. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Jon whispered nuzzling his face her neck. "Me too!" She whimpered as he squeezed her butt. "Well we have some spare time lets make it last." With that Jon carried her into the bedroom getting a last touch of what he would be missing out on for the next two weeks .

Wow I can't even comprehend...first #WWENOC then Total Divas. I was so disappointed because I wasted an hour looking for Trinity only for her to not be there. Read and Review please! I gotta jump on Tumblr and read what the loves are saying.


	9. Problems and gifts

**So I hope you guys like this chapter. Leave your reviews and tell me you predictions and thoughts.**

The Night Before Jon Comes Back

Quick on her toes,Trinity quickly went on a successful search of her cell phone hoping it was Jon and it was. Trinity could not believe how she was acting, she felt like a little girl with her first crush all over again. Sitting down in the living room, Trinity took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hello ,Beautiful." Trinity blushed at the sound of his voice.

"Hey baby, Australia? Your still coming home tomorrow, right?!" She panicked, her birthday was right around the corner and she wanted to spend it with him.

"Umm... I don't think so,I'm sorry." He heard her telling him it was alright and it didn't matter,but he sensed her heart aching in so much pain. "Actually I was hoping you'd like fly out here I have a very special surprise for you,well surprises for your birthday."

Without a hesitation Trinity was on it."When do you want me to fly out?" She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Soon as possible alright. I want you to have the best birthday ever. I want you to relax take a break from everything because it's all taken care of, alright?"

"Alright, I should be there late tomorrow night."

"Great and Trinity,I love you." She loved how he could make her happy.

"I love you,too." Their conversation went on for about an hour longer and someone else out of the two was booking a ticket to Australia and it was not going to end well.

**2:44 pm In Austrailia **

Jon's hotel suite

Sitting in the chair across the room, Jon would perch his feet up on the coffee table as he made some important phone calls for their day. He would look through the glass door to the bedroom as he watched Trinity peacefully sleep. She'd came in several hours ago happy and excited to see him. He was ecstatic to see her and soon as they walked in the room it was over. He missed her ,he missed her body, and all it took was a hot couple hours of love making to get him back on track. He just had hoped he wasn't to rough with her.

Hanging up the phone Jon saw Trinity sit up looking around in search of him before his eyes found hers. Walking into the bedroom she would pull the sheets up to cover her top half, he hated when she hid herself from him.

"Good afternoon,beautiful. How'd you sleep?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"I slept really good just a little sore is all."

She said trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"Was I too rough with you this morning?" He asked worried that she wasn't just walking around with an aching pain between her legs. "No,you were perfect." She said blushing at the thought of it.

"Good, now what would you like to do for today since our plans aren't for another five hours?" He was really making her anxious to what they were doing especially since it was going to last the whole winter,which she didn't know, and he was not letting up any hints.

"Please, what are we doing babe?" Coming close to her ear Jon told her the truth about where they were going. "I wish we could stay forever. " He whispered kissing her temple before pulling her face to his deepening the kiss. Trinity tried to begin undressing Jon only for him to stop her making her let out a frustrated sigh.

"Trust me I want to,but only when your feeling better." She understood what he was getting at and didn't want to make it worse for herself. "Fine,but I can have my way with you." She said pulling him down onto the bed flipping them over and attacking his mouth. Straddling his nearly bare body she would grind herself into his crotch sending moans into his mouth. Feeling him get hard beneath her Trinity felt his manhood poking at her entrance which was enough for Jon to grab her hips to stop her. Breaking the kiss Trinity was out of breath and horny,so was he, but he couldn't do it now.

She felt embarrassed on how much she wanted it and he could tell as she buried her face in his neck."Look at me, Trinity." He commanded. " .Now" He said kissing her in between. Looking down at the tent in his briefs that she caused he smirked.

"Cold shower?" She asked."Cold shower."

**7:38 pm**

He sat in his car and waited. He waited for them to stroll down like a happy old couple. He was very surprised how easy it was to find out where she would be. If she didn't feel it was necessary for her fans to know her whereabouts then he'd be watching from outside Jon's condo didn't even come close to seeing him on the plane. She did sense something bad ,but couldn't put her finger on it . He wanted her to remember, he wanted her to feel pain, and he was going to be the one to give it to her.

In the suite bathroom, Trinity finished putting on the final touches of her makeup. She watched as Jon came up behind her asking if she was ready to go. Nodding her head she watched as Jon had this strange glint in eye. "What is it?" She asked amused as he wrapped his arms around her. "I want a baby, well babies."He said making her eyes pop out of her head.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" She said turning around to face him.

"Since I found out about the test. I mean I'm ready whenever you are,I just know I want my little usos." She could only smile at him and be proud he knew what he wanted, but how did he know he wanted it with her.

Quay restaurant 8:53pm

"I had a good time and that food was delicious." She said letting her hair down out the ponytail." Great,now the surprises begin." Trinity felt dumbfounded hadn't they already started."Surprise one I want you to wear this ring as if it was your wedding ring." Pulling the box out of his pocket, Trinity thought she was gonna cry, not now. Taking the ring out of the box Trinity saw that everything was in it. The date of the day they met, her birth stone ,their zodiac signs, her signature, their nicknames for each other, and then something caught her eyes instantly. It was a message and it was beautiful as she read aloud.

"I'll give you all I have

And nothing less I promise

Love me and don't look back

I want you with me on this road to the sky

We'll be shining every night I promise you

Just me and you

Oh I promise you"

"Where did you get that from ?" She said as tears rolled down her face." Well T'kecia and Galina found it in a song I just approved." "You don't have to get me anything else,this is beautiful." He was glad she loved it, but he would spoil her till the day they died. He couldn't even put it in words,just smile and be happy.

**Club Deashei**

Sitting in the booth at the back of the club Trinity and Jon were all over each other and needed to stop before they got kicked out. Breaking the kiss Jon turned his head to see Joe, Josh,Galina, and T'kecia walking to their booth."So I thought maybe you wouldn't want to stay with me the whole time so I invited some of the family along." She was happy he was letting her around his family not that she hadn't met them before at work it's just different now.

"Oh my god, hey you guys." Trinity greeted giving everyone a hug. Jon watched as Trinity was immediately pulled away by the female population of the group probably to interrogate her.

After being given the third degree Trinity, Galina, and T'kecia they were dancing there hearts out. Dividing herself from the group she didn't see him watching her. He watched her simple movements as she ordered a drink, but he had one ready for her . She easily thought it was from Jon. He saw how the bartender watched her like a steak and she barely noticed. Consuming half of the drink he watched as she began to stumble around, that was his cue.

Helping her up he would walk her through the back doors. "Sitting her on the ground he let the drink kick in. She only drank a little so she would remember every moment. "I missed you sweetheart. You know how I always think about you. I'm gonna take you right here, you know I thought about your bedroom but then I thought you deserve worse." "CHRIS!?, I knew you were back...The flower." She said in exhaust. She tried to fight and scream but she couldn't do it. She was extremely scared now,he was gonna kill her, hurt her, It was done for her.

"Chris." She stuttered her body was numb and her words were becoming shorter.

Jon had become very curious of his girlfriend when Galina and T'kecia came back without her. They told him she went to the bar ,but she wasn't there and she wouldn't just walk off so he started a search party.

Jon's pov

"Where is she? Is she safe? What was she thinking?" I thought to myself as I asked everyone around. Walking to the bar I'd finally gotten somewhere. "Man have you seen this girl anywhere?" He said pulling up a picture from his phone? "Yeah she went out back she was gone too, her dude was basically carrying her. That damn drink turns people out to the max, the Black Rose." He said to me with a strong Australian accent. So I'm here looking for her like wild man and she's stepping out on me. I immediately run through the back exit and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Trinity was pent up against wall while some shithead was all over her. Turning her head towards me she looked like she was in pain,lots of it . She was waking up sort of .

No ones pov

It was all coming back to her, her head was spinning. She felt like she was gonna did he even find her? As Trinity got up she saw a blur.

Chris and Jon were going to kill each other she just wanted it to be over already . Finally Joe and Josh had found Trinity and Jon and began to pull them apart. "Who is he Trinity?!" Jon yelled at her holding him by the collar still.

"Oh she didn't tell you? I'm pretty sure you know about me . I'm her first!"Jon had figured it out. "Joe... Tell Galina and T'kecia to take Trinity to the hotel right now!" As they helped Trinity out she turned her head to Jon's mouthing "I'm sorry".

**_So this chapter is bringing back old memories for Jon and Trinity when it comes to planning their future. Jon thought Trinity cheated at first. Chris made his slick return that went nowhere to how he planned it and _****_thank god Trinity's ok. Jon is always trying to_** **_look out for her._**


	10. Right There

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars and divas ,nor do I own Galina and T'kecia. Upset to hear Trin isn't on totaldivas anymore.

Congratulations to Roman and Galina for getting married the pics were beautiful!

Trinity laid in bed trying to iget this drink to wear off and so far it was doing her some justice. She felt horrible about the whole situation. Getting out of bed she saw T'kecia and Galina pacing around the room like chickens with their heads cut off."shit!" She thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" Trinity yelled. "What's wrong?" She rushed out. "Jon, Joe ,and Josh got arrested for that dude in the alleyway. We're going to pick them up now you can come if you want. You feeling okay boos?"She nodded as Galina gave her her cellphone, clutch, and jacket back.

Going to the police station,they immediately went to post the bail and wait till they were discharged. When they were able to go Jon looked like he could kill someone. Trinity was able to catch up to him on his way out, but he wasn't able to look at her . Getting into the car she was pretty sure he'd went over the speed limit, but now was not a time to criticize.

"Jon.." She wasn't sure on what to say, the man she loved couldn't even bare to look at her. "When were you going to tell me? And don't you dare play dumb because he told me everything. It's funny how you want honesty and trust from me yet I can't get the same. I am madly in love you, the shits terrifying." She was at a loss for words, was she really that damn selfish. He knew she had good intentions, but it always caught up to her. Walking in to their room Trinity and Jon found themselves in a hot shower trying to forget everything that happened because it would haunt her forever. Turning around so her body would face his." I'm sorry." He nodded at her pulling her close to him,"Your intentions are always meant to be able to do good, it's not your fault."

Laying down in bed Trinity was wrapping her head around everything and had a lot of questions. "Jon what'd you guys do to him?" She said feeling him crawl into bed next to her. "Trin.. You don't need to hear about that stuff." He sighed. "What'd you do?"she questioned, hoping it wasn't something that could take him away from her for a long time. "Nothing too bad he just might have a hard time walking,breathing, and from now on eat his meal from a straw." He said watching her blank facial expression. "Where is he now?" She asked a little scared of what the answer might be. "Jail, he was already a wanted man Trin, He was...um charged with sexual assault, but he's gone now. As for us wild samoans got tickets for public harassment, don't worry about it."

Leaning back against his chest Trinity realized something and it was huge. "Good, but he was gonna do it again Jonathan. I don't want to think, hear, nor talk about it ever again. I hate him and he's a coward. I know we came to celebrate,but what now?" She said wanting to cry. "We're gonna do what we came here to do and that's to celebrate and he's not important anymore ,we have to just let it die and it's gonna be hard, but we have to. Ok, baby girl? Don't cry, I love you, alright?" She only nodded, letting her tears fall freely, cuddling closer to him listening to his heart beat.

6:28 am (The airport)

Boarding the plane Trinity asked all sorts of questions and he wouldn't answer any. She didn't even know where they were going, he didn't let her see the tickets,let alone her own passport at all. She couldn't even hold them. Taking her seat next to him she felt better since last night and knew she only wanted happiness and he made that happen for her."where are we going?!" She asked gripping his hand in an extremely tight fashion. "Ow and I'm not saying a word so you should just relax. Trust me it's a ten hour flight." Jon said closing his eyes praying she would love it.

"Welcome to Maui, Hawaii"

"Babe?" Trinity could not believe her ears ,why were they here.? "Yeah?" He said trying to figure out her emotions. "Why are we in Hawaii !?" She breathed out. "Well your birthday is in less than four days and I know how you talk about traveling so I thought we'd come here." She actually thought about it and let go all of her stress for a second. "I love it, thank you. "She pecked him on the lips.

In the car

"Jon, seriously where are we going,we've been driving around for over an hour!" He was happy she was anxious,he just wished she was more patient. "Baby girl, just enjoy the ride." He sighed. "Your lucky I love you so much." She playfully joked around."I know " It hurt Trinity so much to see how a human being could feel very little love from the world just because of their past. Playing with his hair, Trinity would lean over into the drivers seat placing kisses on his neck to lips. "Did I tell you, you looked extremely sexy with your hair down?" She said watching him from her seat. She wanted him so bad.

Pulling into a sandy driveway Trinity was taken back. It was an extremely done up beach house "Jon, how'd you find this place ?" She asked stepping out of the car. "Well when we came down here for family vacation when I was fifteen I saw the nicest houses down here and promised to get myself one."

"Baby, how long are we staying?" She said starting to walk towards the house with his hand in hers." Well this is going to be a vacation for us all, so I'd say two weeks and don't worry we talked to Stephanie?" She was so confused "Whose us all and what do you mean we?" She said stopping in her tracks. "Well Josh, Joe,and I thought it would be a good family vacation for us." She only smiled.

Getting inside Trinity could not believe what she was looking at. This was a phenomenal house and it was gorgeous. Pulling her out of her daze Jon was happy she loved it. "Want me to show you around?" He said helping her take off her jacket knowing she was probably burning up do to the island weather.

"And finally this is our bedroom." He said opening the bedroom at the end of hallway. When he opened that door Trinity was pretty much in adoration of this house. Their bedroom was huge and made their apartment bedrooms put together look like a cereal box especially with the balcony that let you see all of Maui . "It's beautiful!" She said jumping into his arms. "Why are you so good to me?" She asked tightening her grip around him. Walking the distance to the bed Jon layed her down,pulling her close to him. " because I feel it's time someone gave you everything you deserve and don't get too comfortable because I want you to see our closet and the bathroom." He said getting off the bed and walking into the adjoining bathroom which led to the closet.

After looking all over the house Trinity was spent. This place was gorgeous and it was breathtaking. Walking into the closet Trinity would watch the five luggage bags in suspicion. Jon has said he told T'kecia and Galina to go and pack up her summer clothes using his spare key to her house and buy some new stuff if anything. So these were all hers, alright then. It had been almost an hour she was in there going through it and she was finishing up her fourth bag ,putting it aside with the rest. Just as she was about to get up and leave she saw her last bag ,but with a note on it, it read..

Have fun- T&amp;G

"I feel like I should just leave you here...but I won't." Opening the bag Trinity's eyes were about to pop out of her head. It was lingerie and lots of it." What'd you guys do? rob victoria secret!" She said silently scolding them. It was a suit case dedicated to lingerie, how did she not see that coming? They basically needed every detail about her and Jon's sex life at the club.

After showering Trinity found the tiniest slip on she would ever see in her life. It barely came past her inner thighs, it was this or sleep naked. When Jon saw her she didn't have a choice. Still sitting on the bed with the phone in his hand, Trinity was very surprised at him. "What are doing?" He didn't even look up."something ". Using the staircase that helped her onto the bed Trinity was curious to what he was doing. Straddling his lap she would wait till he would pay her some attention. After waiting a whole six minutes he'd finally put the phone down and gave her his full attention. Jon eyes began to roam up and down her body along with his hands. "When is everyone else getting here?" She asked yawning. "In the morning." He said playing with her hair.

"Your exhausted baby, you want a massage?" He asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. "Yes,please." She said softly.. Letting herself get comfortable in bed so she could sit between his legs. Jon would take off his shirt while she watched him...tease. Before he could start she would make him take off the rest of his clothes down to his briefs so they could both be comfortable.

Kneading deep in her shoulders and back Trinity would let out loud moans of relief and satisfaction. "Baby ... That feels so good." He could be god if he wanted to she thought. After a few minutes of her massage Jon couldn't hold back what he was really craving for. Slipping her hands out the tiny dress ,Trinity would turn her body to face him straddling his lap. He just wanted make love to her over and over again, hearing her call his name when she came and just being able to admire her voluptuous body.

He just stared at her with a grin on his face as she looked at him to fulfill her hunger,desires,and love for him. Slipping all the way out her gown without leaving her began to trail kisses down her neck ,pulling her closer so he could suck at her breasts making her whisper his name. Playing with strap to her thong ,Trinity thought he wanted her to take it off but when she attempted to he grabbed both of her hands in his one holding it behind her back as he continued his work on her. "Leave it on" he whispered between kisses. At every attempt to free her hands was a fail till she found the special spot on his ear that she always sucked on led him to flip them over, hovering over her body." You don't know how much I love you." He said looking into her big brown eyes. "Show me then" she said allowing him to bring her into a searing and Jon went at it like sex crazed teenagers for the rest of the night. All throughout the night you would here her small cries when she bit her lip and Jon's loud roars every time he would cum inside of her, that women was going to be the death of him.

**Sorry for such a long time to update .Next chapter will be coming soon. I promise you more from Joe and Josh. Read and Review everyone.**


	11. Family matters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I hope everyone is doing great.

This is a short chapter, ideas are always welcome. Sorry for any mistakes or errors.

She laid there his arms listening to the waves crash into one another. "I wonder if it sounds like this everyday?" She thought to herself. Turning to face him, she felt him pull her body closer to his. She could only admire his sleeping form and the way his hair covered his face. He was just so handsome and she couldn't hold back from him. Straddling his lap Trinity began to place light kisses on him to wake him up.

"Mornin' sexy." Jon said pulling away from her kisses.

"Good Mornin' to you too baby." She said in almost a whisper pushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm excited for today you know." She spoke calmly still messing with his hair. No more then two seconds later they heard a faded car honk from their room. Getting out of bed, Trinity put on Jon's tank top walking over to the window to see who it was.

"Before you look, how much do you wanna to bet it's Joe." Jon said walking into there bathroom.

"Oh I know it's Joe, he so serious all the time. Josh on the other hand is such a goofball."

Looking to see where his sexy girlfriend went, Jon walked out the bathroom to still see her staring out the window. She was mesmerized by their view of the island. Picking her up off the floor, Trinity let out a yelp letting him carry her into the bathroom locking the door behind them.

30 minutes later...

Trinity's POV

I was in my closet looking through my bags for my bathing suit when Galina peeked her head in asking if I was ready.

"Uh yeah just give me a minute to put this on." I said holding up a gray string bikini.

"Good because the tension is getting real downstairs." She laughed closing the door as she stepped into the closet.

"Why?" I asked looking at her goofy smile. She was fixing her bikini looking in mirror that hung on the door. It was a just like mine except royal blue.

"Well Joe and Jon have this stupid rivalry going that they claimed to let go of years go, but we all know that's not true." She explained as she walked over to me, making me turn around so she could tie me up.

"You look hot, now let's go we have to set up everything." She beamed dragging me out the room.

No ones POV

The kitchen

After putting her hair into a messy french braid Trinity turned on the radio as her and Galina began to start the food. "You know everything happens for a reason and Jon found you. I know Joe talked to you already about everything and he might've come off a little harsh ,but he's only looking out for you guys." Galina spoke in mothering tone as she sliced up the fruit in front of her. But to be honest with everything Trinity was tired of everyone looking at him as if them being together was a chemical reaction gone wrong and him just in general.

" I...we don't need you guys looking after us or anyone for that matter! Why can't y'all just let the past go already?!" Trinity snapped at her, it wasn't on purpose, but everything kept building.

"Trinity, I didn't..." She started, but was quickly cut off by Joe's appearance. "What's going on in here ladies?" He asked stealing a strawberry. "Nothing!" They shouted in unison not even a second after Trinity took off outside. Galina called after her but she didn't want to hear it.

Outside

" I think you're girlfriend is mad at my fiancé." Joe announced closing the sliding door back. He continued to watch his cousin turn the steaks on the grill waiting for a response.

"And why would that be?" Jon asked not really caring to listen to his cousin at the moment.

"I don't know, all I know was my fiancé was trying to help her out." He said oozing with attitude.

"Maybe she didn't need help and maybe Galina pushed a little too much." Jon bit back at him.

"Oh you mean the kind of help you needed?" Jon was used to low blows coming from him, but sometimes enough was enough.

"You know what I'll go talk to her, but I'm getting real tired of your shit uce." Jon groaned leaving Joe to work the grill.

The sun had gone down everyone was enjoying the party. When Josh and T'kecia got there they made sure to turn up. There were fireworks, body shots, Jell-O shots, they were even about to go night surfing. Yet this whole time Trinity kept to herself ignoring the party. Jon knew something was up he just didn't know what made her tick. Approaching her spot in a little cave on the near end of the beach which wasn't that far away.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He said in a gentle tone as he took a seat beside her pulling her into his lap. Pushing her hair out of her face Jon would give her a comforting kiss that always made her feel safe.

"I'm tired of everyone looking at our relationship like a bad science experiment, I'm tired of them warning me and making feel like a fool, and I just want to be with you and not have everyone having something to say about it." He knew what she meant and it was ok for her to feel that way.

Cradling her face bringing closer, Jon would pull her into a sloppy kiss. Pulling away he could stare at her beauty for hours. "They're right though, I'm lucky to have you and guess what? That's family, they're just trying to be there to help us and I have our back."

She never thought about it like that, she just thought everyone was knit picking their relationship. "Ugh I never thought about it like that. I just felt so attacked is all, I owe G such a big apology." She sighed cuddling herself into his chest inhaling is scent. " and what happened with you and Joe earlier?" She asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"Nothing just Joe being the dick he doesn't have." He stated only for Trinity to smack him upside the head. "Ouch, babe" he laughed tickling her sides as he kissed her on her neck.

"Well for now I have you all to myself." He said pulling the knots out of her bathing suit. In a flash he had her pinned against the wall fucking her till she'd cum uncontrollably. Eventually her moans went quiet, the echo off the cave walls subsided, and they were both fully pleased . Pulling out of her he carefully set her on the ground knowing her legs were shaking. "Baby you're a goddess." He whispered catching her in a breathtaking kiss making her moan. "And you're a god, now let's go back, my sexy Samoan man. I have sand in places sand shouldn't be ." She teased tying her bikini back on.

Walking back up to the house Trinity wanted nothing but to go shower and then to bed. Walking through the door Trinity ignored the questions and went straight upstairs. She took a hot shower trying to relax and think of everything from there point of view and she began to understand what they were doing and she was very grateful.

After getting dressed in a white tank top and grey shorts Trinity went downstairs to join everyone else. They were sprawled out on the couch watching "The Other Women" While T'kecia was in hysterics Josh in a very emotional state which made it even funnier. Joe and Lina on the other hand were in their own little world as they watched and then there was Jon laughing his heart out, this was her family. Sitting in between him and Lina, Trinity and Galina shared apologetic smiles to one another. It wasn't just any smile it was an understanding.

"You know if that was us I would make a really good Kate, Jon you could be Carly, and Joe you could be Amber because your hair is perfect." Josh said breaking the silence only to have pillows and popcorn thrown at him and hysterical laughter filling the room.

Up next: Trinity's birthday and more tension between Joe and Jon.


	12. Why Now?

**Sorry it took so long all mistakes are mine. So excited about Wrestlemania but upset Empire is over.**

Trinity rolled over in bed to face Jon expecting him to be knocked out cold,but he was wide awake staring down at her. "What's on your mind and why do you always do that? It's weird."She asked playing with his ponytail. "Nothing I'm just tired and I think it's cute." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead. "And I've been trying to ask but who is..." Trinity was cut off by his cell phone ringing .

Trinity pov

Who could he be talking to that is so important. I've gotten really suspicious and concerned for Jon but he keeps shutting me out. I want him to trust me the way I trust him. I am being so patient with him because not only was he talking to someone it was a woman. In the middle of the night like she was a side chick, but he wouldn't do that to only reason I didn't tell him about Chris is because I thought we were better off. Maybe I'm overreacting and there's nothing wrong, but if there is we can get through it together.

_Late after 3 AM _

_She went to cuddle closer to him but he wasn't there. Yet she heard him, he was talking to someone. Opening her eyes Trinity sat up in bed scanning the room for her boyfriend but he was nowhere to be seen, but she still heard him. Getting out of bed she would grab her black and short silk robe tying it around herself._

_Her cold bare feet padded across the floor as she went over to the glass sliding doors where his voice was more audible. Stepping outside she saw Jon with anger in his eyes as he began to yell at the person on the phone till he saw her._

_"I need that stuff girl,we had a deal,keep up your end." He yelled turning to look over his shoulder when he heard the door open. "Just make sure it's taken care of ." He whispered into the phone before hanging up. A female,a woman, he had some nerve talking to a girl this late , but she wasn't going to Jump to conclusions._

_"Babe what are you doing up?" He asked trying to change the subject before she asked any questions...too late. Walking up to her he brushed his fingers over her lips that were always so soft. " who were you talking to ?And don't lie to me either. Who is she?" She said stepping out of his touch._

_"Babe not now." He whispered he went to walk back inside only for her to grab his arm, pushing him onto one chairs so she could sit on his lap. "Babe you can talk to me about anything, no secrets remember." He felt like she was just pushing him. " I SAID I'm not ready and you're in no position to talk about secrets." He said challenging her. " I'm not doing this with you Jon, not now. Just make sure there's nothing going on with your little girlfriend ." She said pointing at his trusted Jon too much, he would never stood up ready to walk away when he roughly grabbed her arm pulling her back to him only for her to bump into his chest. "One- don't walk away from me,Two-whoever I talk to is my business alright, and Three- please keep in mind that it's only you I want ." His gaze on her was deep as he let go. Stepping back till she hit balcony railing Jon would untie the knot in her robe ,letting his hands roam all over her body. "Baby...it's ok if you don't want to tell me. You don't have to distract me." Trinity pushed against his chest but he went nowhere."I'm not doing this because I want to distract you, I'm doing this because I want to take you ...right now." Jon pulled Trinity to him and kissed her passionately. She pushed his basketball shorts down as Jon picked her up and pinned against the high railing, pushing her panties aside. "Please,not here." She whispered pulling him back inside._

_Hovering over her Jon would kiss,suck,and lick down her body. Taking his time he would close his mouth around her erect nipples, sucking them hard, leaving his saliva to trail down her body all the down to the promise land. "Jonathan .."she moaned squeezing her tits that were already moist from his saliva. "I want you inside of me." She pleaded as his tongue teased her dripping wet up Jon would strip down letting his cock stand to attention." You're going to let me finish that some day."He growled as he stroked himself . "Holy fuck baby" he moaned. Reluctantly making her stand Jon would shove his tongue into her mouth earning a whimper from Trinity. "Hands and knees baby." He whispered smacking her on the ass as she did what he told her._

_Ripping off her thong Jon slipped himself into her tight pussy as she screamed his name. He gave her a good two minutes to accommodate his girth before he made her senses go haywire. Jon bucked wildy into as he gripped her shoulders tightly making her take him as deep as she could. "Baby..., you feel so good." She moaned letting out a mewl. She felt herself stretching as the urge to cum got stronger. She could barely get her words out as he relentlessly pounded his dick in her. "I..oh god.." She cried out getting a tighter grip on the sheets . "What is it baby?" He whispered to her moving all of her hair to one side of her shoulder. "Tell me." He groaned stabbing her g-spot . Jon watched a spent Trinity cry out again again, her face buried in the sheets . "Make me cum again,oh god." She screamed into the pillows. "You're wish is my command babe."_

_Flipping her over on her back he wasted no time sticking his thick meat back inside her. "Baby ,I'm so close,make me cum." She pleaded with him. "Hold on to me baby." He said looking into her puppy brown eyes. Wrapping her arms and legs around him , he warned her if she needed him to stop he would. "Oh God, Jonathan." She said in a whisper as his dick came in contact with her dripping wet channel." Talk to me baby, tell me what you need, I got you." He said making her look at him as he caught her in a sloppy, hungry kiss." I want it harder baby, I can take it." She pleaded with him before he pinned her hands down above her head._

_"You belong to me, Trin . You here me?No one can have you like this ,EVER." He growled into her neck as he thrust deeper feeling her begin to clamp around him. "Jon ,I'm ...I'm cumming." She screamed clinging onto his chest letting her wetness milk his cock. "You' ." He growled burying himself as deep as he could inside her before letting out a loud strokes after Jon spilled into her tight body, planting his seed deep inside her._

_They laid there in silence after there breathing went back to normal. Jon ran his fingers through her hair and over her back noticing her nice glow as the sun came up. Sitting up a little Trinity turned his head to hers only to see the look of awe on his face. "I'm not going to push you anymore but I want you to know I always have your back." He appreciated times like this when no one could understand, but she didn't have too she was sticking by his side. He had no words, he could only show her as he climbed back on top of her kissing her as if it was the last thing he'd ever do. "I love you so much Mr. Fatu." She said pulling away from his kiss. "I love you too, Ms. McCray." He whispered to her as her eyes closed._

**This Morning**

"I need you and Joe to get along today." I said to Jon as we were laying in bed . "No arguments, no throwing digs, just family. Alright ?" Please say ok. Please say ok. I begged inside my head. "I can't control everything he says, but it will be all about family today. Happy birthday, baby." He smothered me in kisses making me feel so loved and special. "I love you babe,but if we go for another round I won't be able to walk at all today." I giggled getting up to shower. "Well don't leave your uce hanging round here by his lonesome." He pleaded with those cute puppy eyes. Beckoning him with my index finger, "Since you got me all dirty, you're going to clean me." I stated pulling him towards the shower .

**Later on that night**

Trinity and Galina were in the midst of pushing through people at the bar looking for Joe and Jon since everyone else was ready to go. They were at an outside club at a beach having the time of their lives when Jon and Joe went to get drinks and never came back. "Where would they go, Lina?" She sighed getting aggravated as she walked up to the bar and none of them were in sight. "I just...idk alright." She said in such a unease state as she stumbled was too drunk for this bullshit. "Lina, hey you can go back I got it alright. Just tell them I'll be back later ." _Oh fuck y'all big headed dummies, got us stranded out here cause y'all gotta go m.i.a . Jon I know he's hiding something I just don't want to be in his business and I definitely don't want to believe what I think it is . Just leave it be Trinity_. She thought to herself as she took a deep breath and walked onto the beach and started looking. After walking for a good 15 minutes, she walked down by ocean where there was little bond fire lit. She saw Jon, Joe, but she didn't know who the girl was. In that moment she wanted to rip Jon balls out of their sack and feed it to him.

Walking towards the little group she heard them quiet as they saw her approach. "What are you guys doing out here we've been waiting for you?" She questioned not taking her eyes off the brunette standing a little too close to her man with her hand on his chest. "Who the hell is she Jonathan?" She asked ready to throw the skimpy bitch in the fire. Her head started to spin when she saw the bitch kiss his cheek, leaving a lipstick stain."This is her Jon?This is the "she" I asked you about, about a good three times? You got up late at night to talk to her?Why?!PLEASE TELL ME ITS NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS, CAUSE I FUCKING TRUSTED YOUR ASS!

"Babe it's not what it looks like." He tried to explain before Joe chimed in and made it worse . "Oh yes it is, Jon once again is fucking up everything good he has going for him. When were you gonna tell her about Cassandra ? We had a deal Jon!" He said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry am I missing something?" Cassandra asked questioning Jon. "You're such a fucking flirt. And you know what?! Flirting is still a form of cheating in my book." Trinity said picking up red cup with God knows what throwing it on them."Joe can you take me back? I told them to go back without me." She lightly slurred ignoring Jon's hard gaze.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go too." He said leading her back before Jon could fuck anything else up. "Ugh, you fuckin' bitch!" She screamed at Trinity as the drink marinaded in her clothes, but she wasn't fazed. "Kick rocks fuck face." She said loud enough for the girl to hear as she kept it moving, leaving a guilty Jon.

**Jon pov**

It was just too much stress and I couldn't tell her,not my family. The only person who knows right now is Joe and he hates me for it, but this is who I am. I'm going to hurt her eventually,but I can't let her go. After I got back I sat in my bathroom contemplating my next move. Taking one of the the little bags of cocaine Cassie promised me, I made a thin line before snorting it down my throat. I felt the burn of the cocaine in my nose before my nasal passages went numb. I was becoming myself again.

**Jon is coming back to his old ways. Do you think Trinity was too easy on him in the beginning and harsh in the end? Do you agree with Roman's behavior?**


	13. Tell the truth

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it might be a little long. Enjoy, Read, and Review please! All mistakes are mine.**

By the time they had gotten back into states it was just this awkward tension in the room that was dying to be cut with a knife. When they had gotten back to the airport Trinity refused to get in the car with Jon so she called a driver to take her home. He on the other hand was riding with the biggest hangover ever . He however was in no position to be driving. He knew he fucked up big time ON EVERYTHING.

Trinity's pov

I know I may have over reacted to Jon's skank but I know for damn sure I DO NOT like to share him at all. I just don't understand how he could confide in other people about what's going on in his life and just leaves me hangin' cause it ain't fair to me. Jon had called me about a good 10 times and texted me like crazy so I just put my phone on sleep mode. Honestly I was just tired and I just needed to get back on schedule and do my thing.

Knock knock knock

Getting up to answer the door Trinity would've been really pissed if Jon was at her door why couldn't he just accept she wasn't ready to talk to him. Snatching the door open ready yell in his face Trinity was taken back to see that girl that was hugged up on her boyfriend less then 3 days ago, now she was really pissed off.

"May I help you?" Trinity asked stepping outside to talk to her because she damn sure wasn't letting her in.

"Your Trinity,Correct?"Trinity wanted to smack that smug grin off her face.

"You already know the answer, so you are?"

"I'm Cassandra, Jon's friend ,you know me and him go way back. Is he here?" She put a lot of hinting on that "way back" part .

"You know he's not here and you know why. Once again, how may I help you...Cassandra?" Trinity was starting to become very suspicious of Jon's whereabouts and losing patience with this chick.

"oh here, this is for him." Cassandra cheered handing Trinity an all black shopping bag. "Tell him give me a call when you see him." With that she strutted off with too much sway in her hips trying to do something with her imaginary ass.

Walking back inside Trinity set the bag on the counter just staring at it. She was so tempted,but it wasn't hers to open. "Wait if she didn't want me to open it she would've brought it to him." She thought to through the bag Trinity's heart stopped when pulled a tiny piece of lace fabric out the bag with seven digits written across the front with a message. Knowing it was her number Trinity was even more pissed when she read the message "he said these are his favorite." It was a white lace thong with a bow on the front,

"THAT BASTARD!" She thought tossing them back in the bag, now they were really gonna fight.

Jon and Joe

Joe couldn't be more infuriated with his cousin then now and if it was possible it would be over for Jon. He couldn't believe his cousin was using again and was going to go on as if nothing happened. Walking into Jon's place Joe was about to tear him a new one. Walking to the bedroom Joe watched as Jon appeared to be asleep looking over at his side table see an orange pill bottle.

"Jesus Christ man!" He cursed running over to his bedside to see what kind of pills they were. They were sleeping pills and the bottle was still full. "I didn't take em' yet." Jon grumbled sitting up.

"I'm sick of this man you gotta get ya shit together. You have people who love and care about you. You gotta woman you gotta thank God for and she loves you with all that you've been through man. You not a boy anymore so stop acting like it and be a fucking man and guess what ...Joe was interrupted from his speech when he heard someone banging on the door.

Bang bang bang

"yay company." Joe groaned with a hint of sarcasm."I'll get it."

Walking back out the banging only got louder and Joe was really starting to get pissed off."I'M COMIN'" he shouted as he sped up his pace. Yanking the door open he saw an angry Trinity with a slightly red eyes as if she'd been crying.

"I need to speak to him Joe." She said in a low voice and she was exhausted. "Go ahead,I'm leaving before I say something I regret."Stepping aside so she could come in Trinity walked into to the bedroom getting ready to raise hell but stopped in her tracks when she saw how bad he looked. Even though she felt bad she late her anger get the best of her.

"Trin..look I'm sorry I .."

"Don't you say a fuckin' word till I'm done!" She yelled at him.

"Trin please, let me explain!" Jon spoke a little louder trying to defend himself.

"You know I knew I overreacted and had too much to drink that night but I didn't let anybody fondle me like you did. You know I really thought once I cooled down I was gonna come and talk to you but then CASSANDRA showed up at my door and brought these for you!" She yelled throwing the shopping bag at his head.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Trinity challenged taking a seat on the ottoman that he had at the end of his bed. When Jon opened the bag he was slightly taken back by the message on it.

"Did you fuck her?" Trinity asked but she already knew the answer,she just wanted to see if he was going to tell the truth.

Jon stayed silent...

Trinity Pov

When I didn't hear an answer from him I went bat shit crazy. I just couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry and throw things at him. All I could hear was him shouting at me "TRIN STOP, FUCKING STOP!" , but I didn't I just kept going . Getting on the bed I threw the hardest punches I could at him making him extremely angry but I could care less. I went on just calling him a whole bunch of names till I said one that hit him hard.

"I should've known better taking a chance on a former druggie." I knew that would've hurt him badly.

Moving me from the position where I was straddling him to on my back with my hands above my head. "YOU WILL NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" He screamed in my face but I simply just looked away. Grabbing my face so I would be looking him in the eye , I saw all the rage I caused but I also saw how hurt he was by it too. Letting out light sobs my voice went hoarse when I answered him yes. It was his turn to yell...oh boy.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TRINITY IM SO FUCKIN' SORRY!ALRIGHT?! IM SORRY YOU HAVE A FUCK UP FOR A BOYFRIEND!IM SORRY IM FUCKED UP IN THE DAMN HEAD! IM SORRY I CAN'T TALK YOU ABOUT HOW IM FEELIN'!AND IF YOU CANT HANDLE HOW I AM THEN JUST FUCKIN LEAVE!"I was slightly taken back by all the emotions that were coming out of him. I couldn't even leave if I wanted because first; I'm not going to give up on us no matter how many times I fight him and two; he is a great man to me when I need him to be.

"And yes I did fuck her." As more tears spilled from my eyes I turned away from him again. "But it happened a long time ago before I got with you. I couldn't possibly imagine betraying you like that. Im tired of you not being able to trust me.I'm tired of fighting with you Trinity." I was finally able to let out a sigh of relief about something. Making me look at him in those cute eyes of his had this look in his eyes. "You're tired? Your the one who's tired of fighting?!" I cried sitting up in his bed. "No ,I'm fucking exhausted, angry, sad, and I just can't seem to get a break. I just don't get it because you just keep letting me fall, for once just be able to be the one who catches me not the one who pushes me. Majority of the time we're fighting it's because you didn't tell me something and make me look like fool."

"I understand that and I'm sorry but I am not ready to tell you everything. It's not that I don't trust you its just I don't want you to see everything that's happened and is happening now because it's too much and you can't handle all of that."

"That too stop making choices for me! I'm a grown ass women and I can take care of myself and you don't know what I can or can't handle."

"Shit babe I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"But it's the truth, it's how you feel about me...and I'm ok with that." I lied, I wasn't ok with that but at least he was straight up about it.

"You love me?" He asked me in a low tone . Continuing to have a stare down with him I whispered yes to as he brought his face closer to mine. "You still want me?" He asked placing light kisses on my neck. "Stop, I'm going home." I whispered getting off the bed and grabbing my things.

"You can stay the night if you want." He offered getting out of bed.

"No,I should head out ." I was trying not to give into him so easily and just have my own space.

"I'll drive you home." Jon offered once again sliding on some shoes.

"No you don't need to I drove here." Soon as I was about to open the bedroom it was quickly shut back by Jon's big palm.

"I wasn't asking just come for a drive with me and I'll bring you back, I promise."

"Fine." I honestly just wanted to go home and get some sleep before we're back on the road tomorrow.

As we drove around I sat there silently listening to the radio as Jon tried to keep his eyes on the road. Half the time I felt him staring at me just aching for a response out of me. He tried constantly asking me questions but I just shook my head yes, no, or shrugged my shoulders.

"I love you, Trin." Damn he was really trying ,I had to give him that but I was just way too far in my feelings so I just rubbed his arm to show him I cared. After driving around with him a little longer I got tired and told him to just take me home. When I woke up an hour later it was just me in the apartment I thought . Flipping the light blanket off of myself I saw that Jon took off my bra, sandals, and jeans leaving me in my white spaghetti strap and blue lace thong.

"Jon ?!" Stepping into the hallway I called out looking around the room." I'm out here girl." I heard him say from the living room. Walking into the living room I saw him scattered on the couch watching tv and eating Chinese food. "You're food is on the table, I knew you would wake up soon."

Jon's Pov

The whole time I spoke to her I had my eyes glued to her ass. No one knows how hard it was to undress her without trying anything. Biting on my bottom lip I was thinking about how I could just bend her over that table and take her right now. Finally snapping out of my trance when she sat down next to me I with and her plate of food in her hands. She thanked me and ate her shrimp fried rice in silence. After we finished our food we sat quietly watching a movie. I don't get why she won't talk to because I've been doing my best trying to make this work.

"Can you say something please?" I begged her, rubbing her thigh but she immediately moved my hand. "What do you want me to so say. You know what we have an early morning I think you should go home." She sighed stretching out on couch. "Fine, I'll call you later to check on you." Leaning in to give her a kiss she dodged it by acting if she was reaching for the remote, she wasn't slick. "Jon, I don't need a babysitter, I'll just see you at work." Watching her get up and turn off the tv she didn't even look my way before going back down the hall to her bedroom. I had A LOT to make up to her.

Monday Night Raw

Jon's Pov

Walking back from the gorilla, I just picked up the victory for me and my brother as number one contenders for the tag team titles. I remember dreaming of days like this with Josh when we were just little kids man and it was finally coming true. Receiving all the congratulations on the way to the locker room I was really looking forward to accepting a congratulatory message from one person accept she avoided me all night ,especially in catering.

In catering 4 hours ago

"Man this is a big night for us bro. We have to be on point about everything." Jon spoke as he walked into catering. "I know man we really need to bring home them titles bro." Jey said right before putting on his beats headphones. As Jon was grabbing some fruit and a bottle of water he immediately spotted the chocolate skinned beauty sitting at the table with some of the other divas Nikki,Eva, Brie and Tamina

Over at Trinity's table ...

After explaining the whole Cassandra beef going on with her and Jon (more her because she was the only one still upset by it) to the point where they were last night the girls really didn't know which way to go about the situation.

"Aw boo..I know it probably looks really bad but maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Eva didn't know what to say really because it looked very bad. "Look here is now." Trinity immediately looked back to see Jon staring at her from his table but paid him no mind as she focused back on her conversation.

"Girl theres no way this is a misunderstanding, she was clearly trying to come for me ." Trinity said as she began to grow sad at having to acknowledge he might've lied to her.

"Trin if anything, I don't think he would do that to you, but I would keep eyes out for this chick because there has to be motive behind her drive." Brie said as continued to eat her salad.

"That's why I'm worried because she had to have reason." She complained picking at her empanadas and rice.

"Yeah you're right,but if I wasn't a classy girl, I been would've done something about that chick. Nikki Bella don't play about her man." Nikki half joked trying to make Trinity feel better about it.

"Alright well us three have to head out to get our costumes fitted but Trin keep an open mind alright." Nikki tried to help once again before her ,Brie, and Eva went to get fitted.

"Trin I know you don't want to here this from me but if Cassandra is back in the picture there is a lot on the line." Tamina finally spoke up ,not wanting to talk about it in front of the other divas.

"Why?!" Trinity asked feeling left out again.

"Trinity if Cassandra is back in the picture there is a good chance he is using again." Tamina said in almost a whisper so no one else heard.

"He wouldn't do that again! He promised me, he promised Joe, his family even! He wouldn't risk it all." Trinity ranted as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Trin if Joe was by that bonfire with them ,there's a good chance he already knows."

"But why would he..."

"Shhh" Tamina immediately shushed her as she watched Jon get up and walk over to there. Easing up from the table Tamina would greet Jon and keep it moving, but not before mouthing to Trinity "Talk to him".

Sitting down next to her Trinity could taste the awkward tension. "Can we talk I don't like the way we left off." He sighed rubbing his eyes . "Well neither do I but I'm working so we can talk about this later." Before he could say anything else she was out.

Jon's Pov

I was really clueless as to what her problem was and why she wouldn't speak to me but I realized I just had to give her, her space. Walking towards the locker rooms I peeped Trin and Joe sitting together on one of the crates. Her hair and makeup was fresh and she had on one of my black hoodies. Joe on the other hand was spraying his hair with water and in deep convo with Trin. As I came closer to them Trinity saw me ,got of the crate and came over to me. Trying to keep my distance I was really confused on how calm she was now,almost at ease. "Congratulations babe." She said before she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss leaving me VERY CONFUSED! As her tongue separated my lips deepening the kiss I thought maybe she was just horny but then I about her dry spell before me and she could hold out for a long time.

"No free shows babe." I whispered pulling away from her. "I know I just wanted to say congratulations and I'll see you after the show right?" She readjusted the hoodie when it began to fall off her small frame. "yeah I'll see you after." I told her before I walked over to Joe.

"Congrats man,you've been working hard. You and Josh I know your fam about to blow ya phones up, but I'm still disappointed in you. I know you have ways of dealing with shit but this ain't it. You gotta tell her man because if she finds out from someone else it'll kill her. You know I ..." Me and Joe were caught off guard when we heard the familiar feminine voice he was just talking to.

No ones Pov

"Tell me what, Jonathan?"Trinity stood there letting a tear fall down her face as she tried to keep up a tough front. "Tell me WHAT Jonathan? I want the truth!" She said a little louder before he glared at Joe who now felt guilty because she shouldn't of found out this way. Grabbing her arm she immediately snatched it away and told him to step outside with her.

"Jon, I want every single part of you and I've given you every single part of me. It's going to be hard but you can do it..for me,for us, and for your family. I'm tired of being hurt and lied to and all by you ." Stepping closer to him she caressed his cheek as he shook his head as if he couldn't do it but she continued to tell him it was ok.

"So are you ready to give me every single part of you? Cause I've been waiting for a long time handsome."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	14. Caught In The Act

**Hope you guys like this chapter. All the divas looked so good at Battleground last night. All mistakes are mine.**

"Jon all I want is for you to tell me the truth." I practically begged as we stood outside in the parking garage. I knew I shouldn't have been doing this at work but it just kept bothering me in the back of my head then over hearing him and Joe just made it worse.

"Trin, listen to me I can't.." Before Jon could even finish his sentence a stagehand came out and told him he had to go do a interview for raw fallout. Watching as he walked back inside I followed him to get my stuff for the next city.

When we got to the hotel I had to find a way to get Jon to talk to me but it was going to be like pulling teeth. Walking out the bathroom in my tank top and shorts I seen Jon look like he was about to head out.

"Where are you going? I thought we were staying in tonight." I said almost if I was pissed but really I a little upset and glad.

"Nah I'm meeting up with the guys tonight at the club." It sounded almost as if he was giving me attitude.

"Well what time are you supposed to be getting back?" I asked him seeing if I would have a good time frame to do it.

"Dont worry about it boo." Jon said as he wrapped his arms around me giving my ass a squeeze. He was the biggest horn dog around.

"Alright I'm going to bed, please don't wake me up when you get in." After getting him out the door I grabbed my cell phone and called Joe hoping he would help me but he didn't answer.

Sitting on the bed I had to think smart about this . The last thing I ever wanted to do was snoop but he wouldn't tell me a word to save his life. Getting ready to search his suitcase I heard a phone begin to ring but it wasn't mine. Looking around the room my eyes landed on Jon's phone and keycard on the night stand. I would have to be quick about this then.

Flipping through his suit case I had to make sure I left everything the way I found it. Digging through his luggage I found absolutely nothing and I felt like an complete asshole for not trusting him. Soon after I remembered his bag had a false bottom to it.

Unzipping it I felt around it feeling nothing. Sliding my hand around it I still felt nothing until I hit a lumpy side. Yanking it out I look over the small package thoroughly. It was three small bags of coke taped together. He lied to me! I wanted to doubt Tamina but she was right all along.

Hearing incoming text to his phone I immediately grabbed his phone. It was from Cassandra, what the fuck was he still talking to her for. Reading through his messages I felt my blood boil and my mind race through emotions. I literally had a moment where I could say fuck him over and never look back but I'm not a spiteful bitch.

**9:48 pm**

**Cassandra: come to the club in the hotel tonight and I'll give it to you there. Don't bring your gf she throw a fit and she's already suspicious.**

**9:52 pm**

**Jon: I'll be there after I check in and don't worry about her that's not her scene.**

**9:53 pm**

**Cassandra: see you in a few.**

**Jon: ok**

**11:27 pm**

**Cassandra: where are you? I'm waiting **

**11:40 pm**

**Cassandra: Joe just saw me. He's not going to let me near you.**

Thank god for Joe honestly. Hearing a knock on the door I immediately knew it was Jon. Moving like a bat out of hell I zipped everything in his suitcase back up, he began to bang on the door.

"Trin, open the door!" I heard him yell to me.

"Coming, I'm in the bathroom!" I yelled giving myself some time. Putting his phone back where I found it I put the packets of coke in my shorts pockets hoping he wouldn't be long. Opening the door I wanted to wipe the smile right off his face.

"I forgot my phone and keycard, sorry babe."

He said brushing past me a grabbed it off the table and began to walk out but stopped at the door.

"Trinity." He said to me, his voice almost in a warning tone. He sounded so cold blooded.

"Yes." I said in a innocent tone.

"Why is my bag on the floor, I know I left it on the bed." Turning to face me he looked me over but said nothing. Thinking he was leaving as he walked to the door he only shut it. I swallowed hard, I was growing so nervous.

"I'm going to ask you once and once only. Were you in my bag." I simply told him yes.

"Why?"

"Because you've been lying to me Jonathan and if you wouldn't tell me the truth then I would find it myself." I stepped up to him.

"So what did you find?" He asked with guilt all over his face.

"This!" I pulled his coke out of my pocket and when he stepped towards me I backed up.

"Give it to me... NOW!" I stayed where I was.

"No, you can't keep doing this anymore." I simply told him.

"What are you gonna do with it then?" He looked almost nervous. Following my glance to the bathroom I took off with him right on my heels. Having to climb over the bed Jon immediately tackled to the ground hovering over me.

Looking into his eyes I saw red in them and as soon as I tried to scream he covered my mouth. Lifting my knee I made sure I gave him one good hit to the balls pushing him off of me as screamed in pain. " Fucking shit!"

Grabbing my phone and the coke I locked myself in the bathroom and flushed his stash before calling Joe. I needed him to answer and God was on my side because he did.

"Trin what's happening." I couldn't stop the tears as I heard banging on the door.

"Joe please help me! Jon's going crazy, I'm in room 504!"

"TRIN OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" I pretty sure Joe heard him too because he began to panic.

"I'm coming Trin, Hold on!" Was all I heard before I felt myself being slammed into the wall feeling a horrible pain in my head before I went unconscious.

**It hurt my heart to write this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. What would you do if you were Trin?**


	15. Out in the Open

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

It's was busy...I could hear it. I felt pain in my stomach and I had a major headache. Hearing the constant beeping I instantly new where I was..the hospital. I knew that sound like the back of my hand, every time the WWE decides to come to visit children's hospitals I prayed that none of them would ever stop beeping and that they would get better. Hearing a door open and close my eyes immediately snapped open to see what was happening. It was Joe.

"Hey." It came out of my mouth as almost a whisper and then I felt how sore my throat was. As soon as I said something his dough eyes looked dead at me but I couldn't read his expression well. Quickly getting a nurse he rushed back by my side and still hadn't said a word. Looking around the room I saw no one else but Joe and my nurse and I suddenly felt scared as she began to ask me questions but I tuned her out.

"Joe, where is Jon?" He stayed silent and looked down in disappointment and that's when I noticed the bruises forming on his face.

"Excuse me? Ma'am I need you to focus on me. How does your head feel as of now?" He blonde locks were in a tight bun and when I looked into her eyes I saw fear...For me.

"It hurts but I'll live, I think it's just a concussion. Can I go now?" Immediately I began to pull back the blankets and unhook myself from the IV in my arm.

"Trin stop! You can't leave alright!

"Joe what's happening?!" I instantly grew scared how did I even get here?!

"I didn't have a choice Trin! I'm so sorry but you were bleeding and you weren't waking up!" Joe was pacing back and forth in front of me in a panic, but why? "I had to call them so I did, I'm sorry."

"Joe!WHO. DID. YOU. CALL?!" I yelled at him making him stop for a second and then there was a pregnant pause in the room. "I called Stephanie and Vince.." Oh my god...my career was over I'd be fired. Instantly the tears came."You did WHAT?!" Joe looked like his hair was gonna start falling out soon the way he was stressing. "Breathe Joe." Watching him calm down and take a deep breath I carefully watched him. "Now explain."

I suddenly felt like my world was gonna come crashing down on me. "You NEED to tell me what's going on!" Asking the nurse to leave the room Joe began wipe his sweaty palms on his black jeans.

"I need you to calm down and listen to me. I didn't have a choice so I called WWE and.."

"You needed medical attention so I called an ambulance and the police got 're going to come in and question you. You need to tell them everything." Joe eyes were filled with sadness and relief.

"When I got to the room it was too late Trin. I ran in and I saw you on the floor and you were bleeding so I started panicking. I looked up and Jon's just looking at you, he was crying his ass off and was high like on the extremes high. So I hit him but he didn't fight back and I just couldn't stop. But when he did fight back it was a whole new person Trin." He was actually crying and I couldn't help but cry with him. He looked defeated and this one of those moments that he couldn't control.

"After we fought it out we grabbed you, they were taking so damn long so we drove here but when we had to explain what happened he told them everything. I mean about the drugs, drinking and how you got hurt." Why would he do that to himself? He'd go to jail..

"Where is he Joe?"

"I'll go get him for you but try not to fight right now. Understand?" I simply nodded. Joe didn't even have to walk out the room to get him. Simply sticking his head out the door I heard him say "just calm down she's gonna be alright but she wants to see you ." Seeing his shadow stand up from his seat made me nervous and scared to see.

Soon as Jon walked in Joe walked out and shut the door behind him. Jon didn't even look at me. Walking towards my bed he sat where Joe was just now and didn't say anything.

"Why'd you attack me?" When I asked I made sure I didn't look him the eye so I focused on the ADE machine on the wall.

"I was high Trin...I could've done way you hit me I wasn't in the right state of mind, what you did made me see extreme rage so I put my hands on you. I slammed your head into the wall and kicked you in the stomach. It's no excuse to hit a woman but I did it anyway. I'm not a good person Trin and that's what we've been trying to tell you." I continued to listen to him because I didn't know how I felt at the moment and I wanted him to have a fair chance to share his own side.

"When they come in to ask you questions you tell them everything that you know ok?" I just nodded at him. He looked so done like there was no hope left.

"WWE's already been notified and they're doing they're absolute best to help me Trin. As far as I've already been told I'm gonna be going into custody soon and after I'm released I'll be going to a rehab facility and..." When he stopped talking I finally looked at him. He was alone and afraid but that was on him now. He chose to lie to my face and basically live a double life but I was gonna give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I want you to know I'm truly sorry and I want you to be happy and you can't do that with me in your life. I love you and I'm really sorry for everything." Standing up from his chair he placed a light kiss on my temple, I was angry with him. More or less disappointed.

"You gave up on me. You gave up on us, your family. I trusted you with my life and this is what happens. You bastard!" Soon as his hands went to wipe a tear from my cheek I immediately moved out of his reach as a reflex. This was a complete nightmare we're in.

"I'm sorry I brought you into all of this is." Running his hands over his face Jon's eyes started to tear up which made mine tear up.

"I'm sorry too." Getting out of the hospital bed I noticed I had on a gown. Sitting on his lap in the chair I know how angry I am at the moment so I have to keep calm and think about how I would handle it.

"I know this is all scary for you but I'm scared too. You betrayed everyone's trust and may never get it back soon. I know that I'm mad at you right now and what you did to me was way out of line but I'd never leave your side..as your friend." Soon as the word friend came out Jon movements stilled and the look in his eyes was different. Pushing me off lap he went sat to the other side of the room and picked up purple duffle bag and handed it to me. Unzipping it, it was just clothes and my on the road hygiene kit. "It's for when you get out the hospital. Oh and I got you this." He stated and pointed to the teddy bear on the bedside table.

Hearing a light knocking on the door before it opened I knew it was the person who was going to question me. Walking in was a tall bulky guy who looked like he once had an addiction himself, the track marks in his arms said it all.

"Hello miss, my name is James Sawyer and I'm here on the behalf of the WWE and I'm need to ask you a few questions is all. Is that ok sweetheart?"

"Yes that's fine." Turning to look at Jon he asked him to leave to ensure my answers weren't influenced any kind of how.

"Ok I'm gonna ask you a very few set of questions and I want you to answer me honestly and carefully."

"Ok"

"Have you ever witnessed while he was abusing drugs?"

"No."

"Was there anytime during your relationship did Mr. Fatu seem as if he was abusing drugs at all."

"No not really...he's been clean for a while now but Over the past couple weeks he has been moody and secretive but I wanted to trust him so..I did."

"Has he ever taken his anger out on you in any type of way before this?"

"No" I said emotionless staring at the IV in my he continued to question me I made sure I answered every single one honestly because it would only help him in the end.

...

When I finished answering all his questions he thanked me and left immediately. Just when I though I'd be able to collect my thoughts and be alone the door opened again. Not even taking a look to see who it was was I just listened to the sound of his shoes tapping the floor.

"How did we get into this situation?" I asked still not making eye contact with him.

"I was being selfish with you and everything seemed to be great even with everything we had going on. I didn't touch a thing and then I just felt on edge." Jon spoke in almost a whisper walking closer to my bedside.

"I'm very sorry for the mess I've made in your life Trinity." He blurted out making me actually look him in the eye,

"I wish I could take it back all that I've done to you but I can't. I just want you to know that I love you so much and that you don't ever have to worry about seeing me ever again." Soon after I felt his warm lips crashing down onto mine begging for entrance and I gave it to him. I was in love at such a young age in such a toxic I thought back to how I got into this position and it was all because of him but it was me too. Quickly I moved back away from him trying to fight back my tears.

"Please go! I just can't right now, I just need you to go." Jon just stared at me with a blank expression before wrapping his arms around me.

Right before I could say anything else I watched as two officers entered the room behind and Stephanie McMahon came in. Standing in the corner of the room Jon gave me a sad smile.

"Trin we know you've been through a lot but we're going to try and clean this up for you and him as much as possible right now. You are gonna to be discharged and Mr. Anaoi will escort your hotel and you Mr. Fatu will be walking out with these two gentlemen into "custody" but it will not actually go through due to "over crowding"." So this is all going to be a big farce story. "If they ask it was just a DUI. And you my friend.." He pointed at Jon. "Are going to be going to rehab a facility in and out. All your free time will be there and when your on the road you will work, eat, and go to sleep and I don't want to hear anything about you to even bat an eyelash! You got me?"Jon just nodded and kept his head down.

"Is that all?" Stephanie questioned and Vince nodded. "Okay we need to move now and you two officials do not cuff him, he will walk out without restriction." The two officers just nodded and all began walking out. Jon shot me one last glance before they all walked out.

...

After being discharged I met Joe in the main lobby with his baseball cap over his face. Poking his cheek he immediately jumped up. "You ready to go?" I silently just nodded and kept moving.

The drive was silent but more so comfortable with the slightest tension. Pulling up to the hotel parking garage he told me he got a housekeeper to fix it up.

Stepping into my room I felt different. Seeing his stuff packed up on the bed made me cringe so I called Joe and told him to bring it to his room because I wasn't allowing him to stay here with me. Leaving my door unlocked for Joe I went to go shower hoping to see it gone when I got back.

...

Stepping out of the shower I felt different...Taking a look in the mirror I watched the tears roll down my cheeks. How could I look myself in the mirror and not even recognize the woman I've become. I thought back to when I just met Jon and how we were both going through somethings which is what made us close so quickly. Our sex was just for distraction and relief but now it's for love...because I'm in love with him.

Walking out of the bathroom to my suitcase I quickly changed into a long sleeve shirt and some shorts sliding into bed. Why did I have to be such a hopeless romantic? Turning off the bedside lamp I closed my eyes hoping it was all a dream and I would wake up from it soon and it would all be over. Never again do I want to cry myself to sleep because the person you love most hurts you but I knew I would anyway.

...

IM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN AWAY SO LONG ITS JUST BEEN A TOUGH TIME. IVE BEEN HOLDINGS THIS CHAPTER FOR SUCH A LONG TIME SO HERE IT IS. Please excuse my mistakes and comment! Hopefully I will get on my A game!


End file.
